Betrayed
by NaomiKindle
Summary: When Aang fails to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, he and his allies are thrown into a Fire Nation prison. Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, and Aang all face a new challenge of learning who to trust. Full summary and rating content inside.
1. Prologue

**Notes Before The Story:**

*****Undecided on the Title, so it may be subject to change!*****

**Full Summary:** When Aang fails to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, he and his allies are thrown into a Fire Nation prison. Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, and Aang all face a new challenge of learning who to trust. And with Azula running the show, Zuko finds that his sister has become more powerful than ever, and intends to use that power to break him. Will the gang escape the grip of the new Fire Lord, or rot in the Fire Nation prison forever?

**Warnings for the Ratings: **Language, Blood/Violence ("Gore" if you'd like to call it that), and Character Death. For the "older" and more mature viewers of the original show.

**Pairings for the Story:** Hints of Sokka/Suki and Mai/Zuko, but no prominent relationships.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any affiliated characters (etc). I only wish I did.

**Special Thanks:** To my amazing sister for editing and helping me turn this from a wild dream into a writable plot. And LOTS of editing. LOTS.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The blade of four elements fell downward, and Ozai closed his eyes. He braced for the worst, knowing he'd been defeated. Suddenly, rocks fell to the ground around him and a wave of water splashed across his face. He sat up, bowed before his victor on all fours.

"No," the Avatar said softly. "I'm not going to end it like this." Amber eyes rose from the ground and fell on him – the mere child that defeated him.

"Even with all of the power in the world," Ozai began, "You are _still_ weak!" He leaned forward on his left and readied a blast of fire. In one swift motion, he threw it forward, the flames spurting from his closed fist. A shard of earth pushed his hand, shooting the attack upward into the dangerous red sky. The rock encased his limb and the Avatar crossed before him. Futilely, Ozai threw another fist, but his other hand was encased. The rock prisons lowered, forcing Ozai to his knees before the Avatar. With a burst of wind pushing him backwards, the child's hands fell against Ozai's chest and forehead. Green eyes closed tightly and suddenly reopened in a burst of blue light.

Wide-eyed, Ozai felt himself weaken. An orange light burst before his eyes. He could faintly see the Avatar still standing there, now outlined with blue light, hands burning against his chest. Firelight blazed around him as the two auras met. Ozai hadn't a clue what ritual the Avatar performed upon him, but knew he could not let him win. He forced his energy, the blazing fire within him, watching as the blue slowly faded to orange.

Suddenly, the light doused before him and the Avatar fell to his knees. The pair sat in silence, both panting with exhaustion. Soft green eyes fell upon tattooed hands, and a tear leaked from those eyes.

"I've…I've failed."

Eyes opened weakly and a smile formed on chapped lips. "Thank you, Katara," he whispered, the words a slight strain. A tear fell from sapphire eyes and she smiled.

"I think _I'm_ the one that should be thanking you," she replied. Gently, she placed a hand behind his back and helped him sit upright. He groaned slightly as the pain began to vanish. Behind them, the crazed princess began to scream, hyperventilating. Blue flames spewed from her mouth like dragon breath.

Zuko stared as he stood before his sister, defeated at her own game. She cried, tears streaming down her face for the first time Zuko could remember. Suddenly, her hands ignited, the sparks of lightening spraying the ground around her.

"This is bad," Zuko said to himself, knowing fully what the power of lightening was capable of. Merely months ago, he had seen a bolt released from those fingers slice clean through the Avatar. "We need to find something stronger to hold her," he said, looking around anxiously.

"You don't think she can get out of that, do you?" Katara asked skeptically.

"You would be surprised at what Azula is capable of," Zuko replied quickly. With no warning, a bright flash blinded him. Hand in front of his eyes, he turned away from the flare. Metal clanged against metal, and Zuko turned sharply as Azula rose from her prison. She shrieked with mad laughter, blue flames burning from her hands. "Get out of here!" Zuko yelled; Katara didn't back away.

Instead, she took in a breath and raised her hands above her head. The water beneath Azula stood on end with her, surrounding her once more. Releasing the breath, the water froze, Azula trapped beneath the surface.

"What should we do?" Katara yelled anxiously.

"We need to find something stronger – and fast," Zuko replied, eyes dashing madly around the arena. "That won't hold her for long." Without warning, the frozen prison erupted, shards of ice scattering around them. Azula smirked, wild eyed and crazed.

"What's the matter ZuZu?" she shrieked. "Are you and your girlfriend out of ideas?" Her laughter pierced the stagnant air. Katara tried once more to waterbend. A blast of blue flames shot her way, and she barely managed to dodge. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her wrist, twisting it painfully until it cracked; she screamed with the unexpected pain.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled, charging the pair.

"Don't take another step, Zuko!" Azula screamed. She released the waterbender's broken wrist and grabbed a fistful of her disheveled hair, pulling her head backward to reveal her neck. Her free hand rose, an electric knife glistening from her extended fingers. "Not unless you want me to slice open your friend's pretty little neck." Hesitating slightly, Zuko backed down, raising his hands in surrender.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "You win, Azula." A tear flowed silently from Katara's eye. Without notice, she lifted a finger, and the tear was suddenly plucked from her cheek. The water droplet extended before her eyes, suddenly frozen into a needle. She didn't hesitate, with one sharp movement, Katara flung the ice shard backward. Azula screeched behind her, and released her suddenly. Katara ran, stopping beside Zuko and turning to see what she had managed. The crazed princess crumpled, both hands over her right eye. Blood droplets leaked beneath her fingers and fell like small rubies to the ground.

"Let's get out of here," Zuko said softly to the waterbender. She nodded and the pair raced for the exit. Azula stood, when she heard the hurried footsteps. Aiming carefully, she shot a blue blade of fire toward them. The heat easily sliced through the tender flesh of the waterbender's calf. She fell to the ground hard, and Zuko stopped. He tried to help her up, only backing away as another barely missed his head, landing with a blast between them.

"Keep fighting, and I'll kill you both!" she yelled, sending another blaze between them. Zuko backed away, to dodge the blast. Azula yanked the injured girl from the dirt and placing her extended fingers against her skin. The blade erupted once more, this time penetrating the skin. Blood leaked over her fingers and Katara gasped sharply.

"Alright, Azula!" Zuko said. Katara winced painfully as the blade cut further beneath the flesh. "That's enough! We'll surrender. Please." He fell before her on his hands and knees this time, his voice pained and tired. "You win."

"No more games," Azula said sharply to the waterbender. "Try anything else, and I won't think twice about slitting your throat." Katara didn't respond. With her other hand, Azula yanked the canteen of bending water from Katara's side and tossed it aside. "Guards!" she cried. After a few moments, a pair of guards appeared from the palace. "This battle is over."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** I hope this sets up how the story will go. Suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome, however "Flames" will only be mocked. Please do not attempt to "guess what will happen," as fun and exciting as it can be. While I understand that it is, in fact, fun and exciting, it ruins the fun of writing a fanfiction when you happen to be right. I love reading and replying reviews, so please send me one! (Reviews also make updates faster, just fyi.) Hope you enjoyed the prologue!


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Don't get too excited - the rest of the updates will not be nearly as timely. Probably every-other week or something like that. However, the prologue was short and was more about setting up the story, so I thought I'd go ahead and put a bit more out there to pique interest. I do not plan to post warnings for each individual chapter, as I feel that ruins the surprise of the plot. If you need a refresher on the warnings, see the Prologue. I hope you enjoy Chapter One, and please leave a review if you read! Constructive ones are my favorite, but all are appreciated. Except flames. Which are mocked. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Chains pulled on his limbs painfully and the metal cuffs pressed into his burned wrists. He sat on his knees, chained spread-arm to the metal cell wall. His head hung low, a trickle of red crept down his cheek and dripped slowly from his chin. Teeth clenched tightly, forcing cries of agony to hang in his throat. The medallion felt heavy around his neck, the metal-plated stone cold against his skin. Pants escaped his lips in the brief break. Before him, Azula shrieked with laughter.

"Don't look so sad, ZuZu," she said. "After all, it isn't like you're completely alone. All your little friends are here, too." He turned his face away from her so that he couldn't see any of her. "Well, except the little earthbending girl."

"Toph escaped?" Zuko said with disbelief as he turned towards Azula. Her face was framed with a mocking expression as she laughed.

"Don't be silly, Zuko," she replied. "Her father offered a reward for her, saying that the Avatar kidnapped her and forced her to help him. And how could I refuse to release a poor, innocent child when offered a nice pile of gold pieces in exchange?" Zuko turned away again, head slouching loosely. "But don't worry. You'll see the rest of them again _very_ soon," she added as she walked past the rusty metal door. The lock clicked into place automatically as it slammed closed. Her footsteps echoed through the metal corridor until finally fading in with those of the other patrolling guards.

"You mustn't let Azula get to you, Zuko," Iroh said from the cell across from him. "She is only trying to break you – you cannot let her win this battle."

"…I know, Uncle," Zuko said quietly, his eyes unable to meet his uncle's. It was, after all, his fault that his uncle was here in the first place. It was he who yelled at Iroh, alerting the guards of the intruder. Had he gracefully accepted rescue rather than being so selfless as to tell him to save himself…

"Don't blame yourself, Zuko," Iroh said with his almost omniscient knowledge. "I would rather be in here dying than not have at least tried to save you." Zuko was silent. He knew his uncle was right – he _shouldn't_ blame himself. He _should_ blame Azula, his father, the nation – anyone but himself.

Suddenly the corridor filled with the familiar sound of cart wheels scraping against the uneven metal flooring. The door next to his screeched open. The sound of chains against metal followed and he heard the wooden bowl hit the floor in front of the prisoner. The door screeched closed. The cart appeared in front of his cell and the guard unlocked the door. Wordlessly, he unchained one of Zuko's bloodied wrists and placed a bowl before him before slamming the barred door closed once more. The cart moved on. Zuko stared at the bowl of mush before him.

"You should eat, Zuko," Iroh said softly after a moment.

"It isn't fair…" he replied, still unable to look at his uncle. "I don't _want_ this! I would rather –"

"No, Zuko!" Iroh shouted, his voice raspy but strong. "I know you would rather give it to me – you say it every day. But you know they will not allow it. You must eat it, to keep your strength. That way, one day, _you _can find your way out of here." Zuko's eyes met his uncle's, weary from starvation but strong with spirit. Zuko hated himself as he gazed upon his uncle's frail frame. Once covered with fleshy muscle, Iroh's skin hung loosely against his bones. Skin clung to his ribs, outlining each bone sickly. He felt a tear escape the corner of his eye. "I'll be fine, Zuko. It is _you_ I am worried for."

In silence, Zuko began eating the bowlful despite his lost appetite. The food was nauseating – a mashed mixture Zuko didn't dare attempt to identify. But it was food. Even this passed as nourishment, and he would give anything to suffer his uncle's fate for him. The moments passed, and his door suddenly opened. Azula stood before him once again, a smirk upon her lips and a flame burning in her eye; she was up to something.

"Well, hello again Zuko," she said coldly. "I thought you might like to see one of your friends today. Perhaps the water tribe boy?" Zuko narrowed his eyes, attempting to read her plan. "Take him," she said aside to the guards. Two guards entered the cell, unchaining his remaining hand and unshackling his feet. They lifted him from the metal floor and drug him out the cell door.

"Where are we going?" he asked coolly.

"I've already told you," she replied with annoyance. "To see one of your friends." She led the way and Zuko reluctantly followed with a guard on either side. His hands were cuffed tightly and shackles clattered against the floor with each step down the corridor. They turned the corner, then another, up a set of stairs to another corridor, leading to another set of stairs.

Finally they reached a solid metal door, dented and scorched against the solid metal wall surrounding it. Above the rusted handle were four locks, each different in shape and slightly newer than the next. One by one, Azula inserted the keys, each opened from a different one. Finally the door swung open revealing the interior. It was dark, only illuminated by the faint light of the corridor. Torchlight gleamed off of something reflective – a mirror or window perhaps. Azula stood aside as a guard pushed Zuko into the room. He hit the cold steel floor, a loose nail scraping his cheek.

"Don't bother trying to break the glass," Azula forewarned. "It's ten times stronger than this impenetrable steel door." A chain latched to the shackles on his feet, locking him to the nearby chair that bolted to the floor on either side. One of the guards unlocked his hand restraints as he sat upright.

"What are you up to, Azula?" Zuko snapped.

"I _won't_ repeat myself!" Azula spat back. "And besides, you'll see soon enough." She turned and the guards followed her out. "Enjoy the show," she added as the door slammed closed. He heard the locks latch one by one and the faint sound of footsteps as the three walked away. Silence fell over the stagnant room and Zuko closed his eyes against the pitch black. Suddenly, he released all the energy he could in one motion, an attempt to break the lock on his shackles. He tugged and yanked at the metal links, but to no avail; the welded metal refused to budge.

Unexpectedly, the room filled with light and Zuko closed his eyes against the beam. He squinted and saw that it came from the other side of the clear pane before him. He stood, approaching the glass wall. The room was high-ceilinged and dome-like. And just like the rest of the prison, it was fully crafted of welded metal. It sat slightly below him, the ground off-level with his own. Towards the center, a good twenty-five or so feet from his isolated room, a prisoner was chained to two poles positioned just enough apart that the limbs were forced to pull at an uncomfortable angle. The prisoner stood silently, his head hanging low over his chest.

The sound of high heeled boots echoed to the high ceiling as Azula entered and approached the chained prisoner. She turned back to face the room where Zuko stood and smirked. Quickly she turned to face her captive.

"Bow before the Fire Lord, you insolent peasant!" she yelled, kicking the knees from below him. His knees stopped just short of hitting the metal floor and he cried out in pain as his arms jerked from the sudden pressure of falling.

Horrorstruck, Zuko realized what this was. _'Sokka,'_ he thought. Now he understood: Azula planned to torture them right in front of him. "No…"he whispered. "No! I won't let you do this, Azula!" he screamed, voice cracking, as he raced towards the glass pane. He rammed it, the thud only echoing through the other room. He heard Azula laugh from the arena as she spoke to Sokka.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," she said coolly, leaning down to meet his face. "My useless brother asked if he could see his friends." She shrieked with laughter as Sokka's head rose; eyes squinted to make out his figure behind the dark pane, shadowed in the dark room. Leaning close again, Azula continued. "I told him you were to be tortured until dead, but he insisted on joining me. I wouldn't dare trust him to help, but I told him he could watch."

Zuko rammed against the glass again, it still refusing to give even a faint sign of scratching. He watched in horror as a long whip extended from Azula's hand. It glowed brightly, ablaze on its end. With no hesitation, the whip lashed outward and licked his bare back. Sokka cried out in pain as it struck him again, twice more. With each slash, Zuko rammed the solid glass harder. Blood spattered the floor around him as the flaming whip did its damage, tearing clean lines in tanned flesh. After his attempts, Zuko slid down the pane, exhausted and bruised.

"Zuko!" Sokka finally cried. "You _have _t-to…to help me!" Laughing, Azula let the whip land against his chest this time and he screamed again. "Please… Zuko, please!"

"You would be better not to waste those precious breaths on _him_," Azula said, drawing the whip back to her arms. "After all, it isn't like he's going to actually come save you." She placed a hand on one of the chains that drew his arms up painfully. "And pleading will get you no mercy from me." Blue flame danced around the link, and suddenly it began to glow white hot. It flowed down the chain, inching closer to his bare wrist. Sokka closed his eyes, bracing himself for the scalding heat he knew was coming. A moment passed, and blue eyes opened hesitantly. Suddenly a blue blaze fell across his neck and down his chest. He cried out once more, the smoke revealing blistered black flesh from the burn.

"Well, I'm growing bored of you," Azula finally said after she'd done her damage. "But don't worry; we'll see each other again." The two guards unchained him and he fell weakly to the metal. They drug him from the room and their footsteps disappeared moments later. Azula turned once more towards the room that held Zuko captive. She walked toward him and disappeared beneath it. Moments later, keys jingled outside and the locks began to turn. A loud screech filled the room and echoed in the corridor as it swung open. "Well, did you enjoy the show, ZuZu?"

"…You're sick," Zuko replied.

"Sick is a little harsh, don't you think?" Azula said with fake hurt. "I prefer the word…_creative_. Besides, I thought you might like seeing your friends again."

"Stop this, Azula," Zuko said, pressing his face against the pane. He stared at the spattered blood in the room for a moment, then closed his eyes. He turned and faced his sister. "Whatever it is you want from me, I swear you can have it – whatever you want me to do, I'll do. Just please…Azula…"

"That's flattering, Zuko, it really is," Azula said mockingly. "But all I want from you is your misery. I want you to suffer the ultimate price for your betrayal of your kingdom. And this," she gestured to the torture room, "_this_ is how I can accomplish that goal. Pleading won't work this time, Zuko." Their eyes met, a stinging ray blasting between them, the tension floating uncomfortably. Azula turned from him. "Enjoy the rest of the show," she said coldly, slamming the door and locking it behind her. To his horror, she reappeared in the other room. Zuko noticed that another prisoner had been placed in the same binds where Sokka had been before. He closed his eyes.

*~*~*0*~*~*

Silently, the guards replaced Zuko's shackles in his cell as he slumped weakly against the cold metal behind him. He trembled slightly, the events playing over and over again in his mind, the sounds echoing in the corridor. The guards exited the cell, and Azula slammed the barred door.

"You're so weak," she said with a hint of disappointment as she turned from his cell.

"You're wrong," a raspy voice spoke suddenly. Iroh moved into the torchlight from the corridor as he continued. Slightly amused, Azula turned to him with a raised-eyebrow. "Zuko is stronger than you give him credit for. He is stronger than you could ever _hope_ to be."

"You call _that_ strength?" Azula laughed and gestured at Zuko, still trembling from shock. "Or am I supposed to starve myself and cry at every paper cut."

"There is a difference between strength and power, Azula," Iroh replied. "You might have power over him, but you could never hope to embrace the strength Zuko has found!" A blast of blue blazed through the metal bars, engulfing Iroh for a brief moment before they extinguished. His skin blistered and blacked with the burns and Azula walked away before another word was spoken.

Topaz eyes fell on Zuko, limp and wide-eyed in his binds. Iroh sighed, and sat on the floor. "Zuko," he said softly. "It's alright, Zuko."

"No, Uncle…" Zuko said, his voice trembling slightly.

"What happened, Zuko?" Iroh asked, hoping the teen could find comfort in release.

"I…I just sat there…I just watched," Zuko whispered. "I didn't do a damn thing to help them, Uncle!" he shouted suddenly, ramming his fist into the solid steel floor. The sound echoed through the hallway. He felt a tear slip from his eye as he hung his head. "I…couldn't save them…"

"Zuko?" Iroh said after a moment.

"Azula's right, Uncle – I _am_ weak," he said, the tears falling more rapidly. "All that separated me from my friends – from the people that _saved_ me – was a piece of glass! And I couldn't even _scratch_ it! I was too weak to help them…and I…I just sat there…I just watched…and…" He choked back a hiccup, the shame flowing down his cheeks. It was _his_ fault – all of it. Uncle Iroh was dying, and his friends were being brutally tortured – because of him.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you guys have been waiting for an update! If you've forgotten, please remind yourself the reasoning for ratings, as this does come into play quite a bit in this chapter. I'm not going to fully announce what, but be aware. Also, thanks so much to my two reviewers. I love reading reviews - even if it's just a little note letting me know you enjoyed it so far. Please review - it makes it longer, faster! Thanks and enjoy Chapter Two!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The days and nights had begun to blur together, becoming one endless hell. Once a day, the guard pushing the rickety cart would begin down the corridor and mutely open his cell, unshackle a bruised wrist, and slide a bowl of spongy contents across the welded metal. Zuko finally stopped fighting the privileged meal, and began eating them without a word. He just kept his eyes on the mush, unable to look at his uncle in the cell across from him. With the passing time, he'd grown weaker, skeletal. Zuko knew it was only a matter of time – and he knew that his uncle knew that as well.

After each meal, Azula and the same two faceless guards took him from his cell to the dark room overlooking the arena. Eventually, he stopped resisting and watched, closing eyes against the sight, and just waited for it to end. Aang, Sokka, Katara, Suki - they, too, forgot resistance. He stopped hearing his name screamed in pleading voices that echoed in the corridor around his prison cell. Instead, they just cried out with the crack of her blazing whips and red-hot needles that pricked their bodies. She varied her methods to "keep it interesting," as she put it.

And eventually, they, too, became too weak to resist, to scream, to fight.

He didn't hear Azula's snide remark as the guards removed the other cuff on his hand and lifted him to weary feet. Without giving Azula the pleasure of a pleading look, Zuko stared at his bare feet as they thudded against the cold metal. Following the usual path, they reached the isolated room. Azula paused, unlocking the four bolts before pushing the door open with the familiar screech. Not even bothering to shackle him, the guards pushed him into the room. He didn't sit up at first, just letting the frigid floor sting against the scrape on his cheek.

"Today, we'll start with the Avatar," Azula smirked. "And you'll want to sit up, Zuko. I'm planning to try something a little new this time. I'm sure it'll be to die for." He didn't want to sit, but the two guards took her hint, and sat him up in the splintered wooden chair. She turned sharply on her heel, the two guards following quickly behind her. The heavy door screeched shut and faint footsteps echoed for only a moment. He looked though the glass pane and, as Azula had said, Aang was already chained at the center of the room. Exhaling slowly, he watched Azula approach the Avatar.

"Well, I hope you're feeling up to playing guinea pig today," she smirked, circling her prisoner. "I'm going to try a little…experiment. I hope you'll enjoy it." She laughed at her own sarcastic humor as the blue fire whip swung from her hand. It lashed outwards, cutting open scabbed wounds. He flinched and grunted at the strike, but didn't open his eyes. "And that's why I've chosen you for this experiment, Avatar," Azula said, letting the whip fall against his back again. "I've noticed you are a little more stubborn than your pathetic friends. If I can break you, what hope will they have?" It lashed out again, followed rapidly by another stroke.

A smirk curled upon her lips as her eye stared beyond the glass and into Zuko's eyes. Suddenly, the bright blue flames sputtered, the embers fleeting to sparks. Static flared as it reared back, and Zuko's eyes widened. He jumped from the chair, slamming against the pane. Fists beat furiously, and the whip sliced downward. The sparks leapt from the tip, stinging scarred flesh. It grazed the skin, shooting past him just close enough to wound without it entering his body. Zuko could see the uncertainty leaving her expression, growing braver and closer with each cut, and each successful lash slashing closer than the one before.

Zuko felt tears sting his eyes as Aang let out a strained cry of agony. He slid to his knees, fists balled against the pane. _'I have to help him!' _Zuko thought, pressing his forehead to the cool glass. Glinting citrine stared at him, his own irises reflecting in the window. He stared into them, him mind swirling with the sight before him. "I…I can't," he whispered aloud. A sharp yell reverberated through the room, to the ceiling, in his mind. The cracking slurred against his thoughts, the high-pitched hum of the lightning ringing in his ears.

Passed his own eyes, he saw vivid green gazing wearily into his own. Blood and tears mixed on pale cheeks as they slid towards his chin. He winced, flinching as a blow sliced his chest, the core inching ever closer to colliding with trembling flesh. But quietly a slight smile crossed thin lips and his eyes softened strangely.

'_How can you forgive me, Aang?'_ Zuko thought, the expression cutting him as deep as the whip that lashed tender flesh. "I don't deserve it," he whispered. _'I'm just…sitting here watching. I can't help. I can't save you… I can just…watch.'_ The glowing whip cut through the air again, landing once more against his chest. The expression faded as Aang's body convulsed. Teeth clenched as his body quaked against the chains. He fell limp for a moment, eyes opening weakly.

The bolt lashed closer, spilling blood against metal. A scream pierced the air, and tears streaked Zuko's cheeks. Azula laughed as the lightning slashed his chest, his arms, legs, and back. With each slash, the whip had drawn closer, now cutting through flesh. Aang convulsed with each blow, his body racked with pain. Finally, the core hit, the weapon slicing to the bone. Zuko yelled, the sound echoing dully in his isolated room. He slid down the window as Aang collapsed against the restraints, eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar. She struck the motionless body a last time, it barely shaking with the sudden blast of energy. Suddenly, the whip withdrew almost as quickly as it had formed.

A strange expression slid over Azula's face – one of uncertainty, as she signaled a guard over. Zuko held his breath as they surrounded him, releasing the binds and letting him fall to the metal. Azula said something to them as she turned her back to the glass pane. Zuko watched the guards anxiously as one shook his head.

'…_No…'_ he thought to himself. "No!" he yelled, bolting for the door. Bruised fists banged against cold steel. The clanging echoed through the isolated room desperately, breath catching in his throat. He gripped the handle, knuckles white against pale flesh as he prepared to yank. With little effort, the door screeched open. He bolted, heading down staircase and through the door beneath the room he had come from.

In one swift motion, Zuko knocked the two unsuspecting guards aside, and Azula stepped back from the body. Blood puddled around his feet as he stepped over to Aang. He fell to his knees, the thud echoing dully in the open room.

"No…" he said. Cuts and scars marbled porcelain skin, stained with vermillion splashes that contrasted morbidly against the skin. The gashes had blistered, red oozing from the wounds and down his skin like wet paint that mingled among sky-blue tattoos. "No!" he yelled, fists landing hard against the metal. It rang out, echoing against steel and reverberating through the room.

"This is your fault, Zuko," Azula said softly from behind him.

"My…my fault?" he repeated, salty tears biting at the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, Zuko," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe if you had taught him firebending sooner, he wouldn't have even wound up in here. Even so, you didn't save him."

"I couldn't…" Zuko answered, a tear slipping from his closed eyes. "I-I wanted to, but…I was trapped – I had nothing…"

"No, you weren't, Zuko," Azula replied, squatting so that she was almost level with her brother. "The door was unlocked. You could have easily opened it and prevented this from happening."

"No…" he said, eyes wide. "I…I didn't know – I thought…it was locked…"

"No, Zuko," she said, standing. She turned away from her trembling brother to hide the sneer that formed against her blood spattered face. "I purposely left it unlocked…just to see if you'd be smart enough to save your friend. It's been unlocked for days now." She said harshly, the words laced with venom as they pierced his mind. Zuko's eyes widened as she spoke. "You couldn't stop me, you couldn't save your friend, and you won't be able to save Iroh. You've not only _failed_ them, Zuko." His eyes met hers, the bright knowing gaze mesmerizing and intimidating. "You've _betrayed _them." Zuko turned away.

"No…" he said, watching the blood trickle from the seared flesh. "I-I didn't…I didn't _mean_…I tried to…"

"You might not have _meant_ for this to happen, Zuko, but _you_ let it happen."

"I…I've…I've failed," he said, falling back into a sitting position. Shaking, he looked at his hands, rough and bloodstained. "I'm such an idiot!" he screamed. "It's _my_ fault! My fault…" The tears fell in steady streams as he choked and hiccupped. His head fell into his hands, the cooled blood sticky against his cheeks. She gave a gesture and the two guards lifted him away from the floor. Hands fell to his side, and he let them guide him away. Absently he allowed them to take him to his cell and place the cold shackles loosely on his wrists. They slammed the door as they exited. He knew her eye stared at him, and he turned from the torchlight of the corridor. He couldn't stand to meet that gaze again. Her footsteps resonated against the metal walls before fading away. Zuko sobbed, unable to force back the tears and hiccups.

"Zuko?" Iroh said weakly. "What's…happened?"

"I-it's all my fault, Uncle!" Zuko yelled. "The Avatar…Aang's dead…and…and it's my fault. _My_ fault!" His face fell to his hands and he sobbed, shaking uncontrollably. "I could have saved him! But I just…I watched. I sat there and watched him die, Uncle!"

"Zuko, you must not blame yourself," Iroh said hoarsely. "_You_ were not the one that killed him."

"But I just sat there, Uncle!" he replied. "The door was unlocked – I could have stopped her! But…I chose to watch…just…watch. I…I _failed_, Uncle, I've _betrayed_ them! Azula is right – I couldn't stop her, I couldn't save Aang, I can't save the others – I can't even save _you_!"

"That's enough, Zuko!" Iroh interrupted loudly.

"Stop pretending, Uncle," Zuko yelled. "You always tell me not to run from my problems – not to blame others! You were right, Uncle. You always have been…I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Zuko…" Iroh said softly.

"I'm sorry, Uncle…" His head hung low, dulled amber watching the tears drip to the metal with a weak tap.

The days passed a little slower, and Azula didn't visit for a few of them. Across from him, Iroh's breathing had become short, wheezy, and strained. They had slowed, hesitating for moments, skipping beats, and Zuko knew it was coming. His heart wrenched, wishing he could trade his life for the fate Iroh was assigned. He closed his eyes, flinching at every weak cough and gasp for air.

Soon, the pained breaths stopped altogether, his unrecognizable uncle slouching awkwardly against the chains.

It was the guard that brought lunch that realized the stiff body. He immediately notified the Fire Lord, and Azula came to watch them remove the body. Zuko watched with damp eyes as they removed his uncle's body on a gurney-like cart, his frail frame draped in a stained white cloth. They didn't exchange words; Azula watched the cart roll across the metal gracefully and Zuko closed his eyes as the sound faded down the corridor. When he opened his eyes, Azula still stood before him. She looked at him wordless still, and shook her head with disappointment.

'_I know…'_ Zuko thought; she didn't need to say a word. He knew. She walked out after them, the heel clicks resonating through the silent metal prison.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this update was not on time...the lack of reviews is making me lose my diligence and inspiration. Enjoy and please review. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The metal hull of the ship was cold against the frigid ocean waters. Silently, she felt through the cargo, sifting through baskets of food and barrels of water. At long last, she found the stash of blankets – thin cloths the length of her body. Toph grabbed a few, curling up beneath their rough stitches. Admittedly, they were not comfortable. But a blanket was a blanket, and she would take anything that could warm her in the cargo room.

It'd been nearly a month since those familiar footsteps had approached her cell and her father's voice had spoken. "It's time to go home, Toph."

'_Tch, yeah… "home,"'_ she had thought. According to her mother, he had paid Fire Lord Azula a hefty reward for her release. He wasn't too keen on her request to free the rest of them though and wouldn't even consider asking Azula. But then, her father had always been somewhat of a coward. She had often wondered where her strength had come from. Her mother was stiff, cautious, perhaps even a bit callous sometimes – but not brave. _'The Badgermoles,'_ she decided.

But she couldn't sacrifice her friendship – her _family_. True, they were her parents, but they never bothered to know her, or listen to her like Katara and the others. Even if Katara acted motherly, at least she listened…sometimes. But they _never_ listened. Even when she refused to leave without the others, they drug her by the hand like a helpless child. And when they arrived "home"? Her father made sure that she was never alone and only allowed in the courtyard "twice a day for one hour each time." _'A _different _prison,'_ she thought.

She wasn't helpless. _She_ had helped almost take down the Fire Nation. Almost.

Toph sighed, momentarily regretting her last conversation with her parents. It had been unpleasant, for them at least. For her, it was a release of all of her frustration. A release of them never listening, of her growing stronger right under her parents' noses, of the lessons she had learned from _her_ family – the family _she_ had found – the years of being treated like a feeble, weak, powerless child that would never amount to anything other than a dependent child that would never be able to earthbend beyond the basics. After all, she _had_ helped bring down the Fire Nation.

Almost.

But she didn't ask permission this time. She told them she was going. When they tried to stop her, she earthbent the wall so the guards couldn't follow. She just hoped she'd get there in time. She'd been stowed away for days now as the cargo ship sailed westward from the conquered Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation. Overhearing the guards at the dock, she had heard that this one was going to the prison where the Avatar was being kept; a one-way ticket.

But the problem didn't seem to be _getting_ there. More so, it was how to get them_ out_ and escape and get out of the Fire Nation. And then to who knows where – nowhere was safe anymore. The Fire Nation was never an option, the Earth Kingdom was crawling with pests, they had no way to reach the Air Temples – and even if they did, she knew how obvious that would be – the Southern Water Tribe had been invaded and surrendered and, from the sounds of things, the North wasn't far behind.

She _should_ be worried about being found. After all, that's why she hadn't found the blankets yet. But these block heads didn't even seem to notice the missing dried meats and empty water flasks, so could it hurt? In the passing days, the guards had only been down twice – after she accidently knocked over a barrel of water and sent it rolling across the cargo room floor and when a sudden wave caused the boat to lurch sideways causing crates of dried meats and powdered vegetables to topple.

Suddenly the boat lurched into a slow pace. Footsteps raced back and forth above her and she heard the anchor chains rattle against the hull as the weight splashed beneath the surface of the water. Water sloshed and the ship stopped. Toph listened hard, trying to hear what was going on.

"Commander, we've reached the destination," a young male said above her. "Awaiting orders."

"We'll dock for the night," the commander replied in a gruff voice. "We'll begin unloading the cargo at daybreak."

"Yes sir!" Footsteps raced once more, but the commander didn't move.

"You are all dismissed!" he barked loudly. "The inn nearby will provide food and beds for the night. Return at daybreak to unload!" A chorus of "yes sir's" followed and the footsteps faded from the ship. To be safe, Toph waited, curled beneath the rough fabric until she had heard no movement for several hours. She crept up the stairs of the cargo room and out onto the deck. The bow of the ship lowered downwards into a ramp, allowing her to gracefully reach the dock. Carefully and quietly, she snuck down to the edge to the leveled tiles of earth that made the port. She remembered this from when she had left with her father.

No vibrations resonated through the ground, so Toph walked in the open, past the two columns to the long staircase that led into the main entrance. She hesitated; she was here, but walking in the front doors didn't exactly constitute a plan. Toph thought, wrenching her brain for an idea. Nearby, a trench of water rushed by, the rapids dipping beneath the port and dumping into the ocean.

'_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually_ _really_ need_ Katara right now!'_ she thought with frustration. She walked to the raised edge of the trench and gave a hard stomp. It was a little fuzzy, but this drain seemed to lead straight beneath the prison. Metal bars stood an equal distance apart beneath the wall creating a passage too small for anything larger than MoMo to creep through. Careful not to slip, Toph reached over the edge and gripped the bars. She gave a hard yank and the metal bent free.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," she said softly to herself. She jumped into the canal, almost slipping as her feet made contact with the slimy bottom. Thinking fast, she created a raised platform in front of her feet, blocking them from the water. Silent and unnoticed, she scrambled up the slick path. Once inside, it wasn't as difficult since it leveled out into more stagnant water than the downhill rapids. Water dripped from the pipes above and the smelly fluid rose to just above her knees at mid-thigh.

'_It could be worse,'_ she tried to remind herself. _'It _could_ be so deep I couldn't walk.'_ That was reassuring. Trying to forget her fear of deep water, Toph pressed forward, not really sure where she was going. She heard footsteps echo above her – a corridor. That meant the cells were on either side of the narrow path. She reached out and felt the wall to her right – hoping to hear a familiar voice or feel a familiar vibration. Toph walked the maze of sewer lines like this for what seemed like hours – pausing to feel either wall every so often.

Finally, she held her breath. That heart beat…rapid, nervous, panicked – could it be Sokka? She flicked the wall, the vibration racing through the metal and to the ceiling – or rather, the floor. His feet shifted and a low groan escaped his lips.

"It is Sokka!" she said to herself. Bending the metal canal, she lifted herself to the ceiling. She flicked it again; she was on the opposite side of the bars. She twisted the metal wall inward, bending it forward. It creaked beneath her grip, and she only hoped she wasn't being too loud. It condensed itself further and she passed the metal bars. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the floor downward, the welded metal tiles squealing as the layers fell downward.

She hesitated for a moment. Sokka had definitely heard the sounds, though he wasn't entirely sure if they were real or hallucinations. _'Typical,'_ she thought half-heartedly to herself. She felt the floor of the corridor. No footsteps were coming from either direction – apparently no guards were close enough to hear the sounds. _'Thank goodness for nightshift,' _she though, continuing to peel away the tiles. She felt the floor become thinner and thinner as Sokka's vibrations sounded closer. Finally the last tile peeled backwards. Sokka made a small squeak of fear and she lifted her head into the open.

"Toph?" he said in disbelief.

"Shhh!" she shushed quietly. "What, do you want to stay here?" She walked over to him and reached for the first metal cuff.

"Sorry, sorry," he whispered. "I just…I mean…I can't believe it! How'd you get here?"

"I'll explain later," she replied, prying the second cuff from his wrist. "Now c'mon!" With no hesitation, Sokka headed down her entrance – his exit – and stepped down from her platform as she jumped down. With one swift punch, she pushed the layers of tiles back into place and lowered the raised metal into place. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her in an embrace, careful to avoid his wounds.

"You're my hero!" Sokka said as he lifted her from the ground in the hug.

"Yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all around," she replied pushing him off. "Do you know where any of the others are?"

"Suki is just up ahead," Sokka said. "I think six cells down from mine – but I can't remember which side." Silently, Toph walked down the canal with Sokka close behind. She stopped about thirty feet down from where they were.

"Stand completely still," she said. "And _don't move._" She pressed her hand against the metal wall. She hesitated and moved down a few steps.

"What are you doing?" Sokka whispered loudly.

"Shhh!" Toph shushed again. She stood against the wall silently, both hands against the algae-coated side. "I think this is her." Toph raised a platform and pushed the siding inward, past the metal bars and began ripping the metal flooring. "Yeah it's Suki," she giggled after a moment.

"Are you sure?" Sokka replied.

"Yeah, I can hear her," Toph replied. "She's really freaking out."

"Well, yeah," Sokka defended. "From up there, it sounds like…like some giant sewer monster coming to eat you!"

"…A sewer monster, Sokka?" Toph replied with slight disbelief. He was still the same Sokka she remembered. "Shh! A guard is coming!" The two fell completely silent and Toph listened as the guard approached.

"What is it?" he asked with annoyance.

"Something is down there – tearing at the metal," Suki replied with slight horror. "It sounds like the whole prison is collapsing!"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied with no change of tone. "I'm sure it is. Don't bother me again with this – or you'll spend the rest of the night in solitary confinement." He walked away and his footsteps faded from the corridor. Toph waited a few extra moments, just to be safe, before peeling the flooring away. She heard Suki make a small sound of disapproval, and finally the last was peeled backwards. Sokka darted upward, Toph close behind. Her jaw dropped and Sokka gave her a small shush as Toph ripped the cuffs from her wrists. Reflexively, she hugged Sokka, and he led her below. Just like before, Toph sealed the floor back together.

"Are you alright, Suki?" Sokka asked as soon as silence fell over them.

"I'm fine," she replied, smiling. "Toph, I…I can't believe you're here! And I can't thank you enough for rescuing us."

"Okay, thank me later!" she said, snapping slightly. "We have to get a move on! Know where anyone else is?"

"Well, I think I heard Katara yelling at some guards the first few weeks we were here," Suki replied. "I was on this corner so…" she studied the paths. The canal split, heading straight in the direction they were going and to the right and left in a T-intersection. She closed her eyes for a moment. "I think it was this way." Suki pointed down to the right. "But I'm not sure how far."

They followed the path to the right and Toph pressed her hands down the sides. Finally, Katara moved above her. Becoming used to the process, she quickly bent the metal and they were in. Surprised as she was, Katara somehow kept her composure as Toph broke the cuffs. They quickly headed back down and reunited. Suki unfastened the harness that kept the medallion against her neck, helping her slide the beaded loops down her arms. Katara tossed off the medallion as Toph bent the floor back together.

"I hated not being able to bend," Katara said, swirling some water around the air.

"Is that what those things are?" Suki asked.

"Yeah," Katara nodded. "Azula said that it blocks a bender's chi, preventing them from bending. I couldn't stand it!"

"Any idea where Aang and Zuko are?" Toph interrupted. The three were silent, exchanging uncomfortable and somewhat heartbroken glances. "…Am I talking to statues here? What's going on?" They each looked away and Katara finally spoke.

"Aang…Aang is dead, Toph," Katara said, her voice soft and broken with sadness.

"No…" Toph said, wide-eyed in disbelief. "No…no, he can't be! You're _lying_!" She yelled.

"You could tell if she was, Toph," Sokka replied. "I wish she _was_ lying. But…we saw him. Azula made sure we did."

"How could this happen?" she cried.

"I wish I could have used my waterbending," Katara choked. "Maybe…maybe then…"

"Katara, he was long gone before we saw him," Suki said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Even if you _could_ have used your waterbending…you wouldn't have been able to bring him back." A silence fell between them as Katara calmed herself.

"What about Zuko?" Toph asked. Again, the three fell silent. "Is he dead, too?" she asked.

"No," Sokka replied. "But he is to me. Let's get out of here." Quickly changing the subject, he started walking the way they had come. "How did you get in here, Toph?"

"Wait," she said. "You guys aren't telling me something. What happened?" Sokka stopped and took in a breath.

"Look, it's a really long and painful story that none of us want to relive," he said. "Zuko just sat there and watched. From his own private room where he didn't have to face us. We were beaten, tortured, and eventually lost all hope. And he sat there and let his sister kill Aang."

"Are…are you sure?" Toph asked in disbelief. "I mean, do you know he was watching because he _wanted_ to?"

"He didn't make any effort to save us," Suki said. "She said the door to the room was unlocked when Aang was killed, and he wasn't trapped there. He could have saved him."

"He _betrayed_ us, Toph," Katara said softly, the words strained through silent sobs.

"But…but, what if –" Toph began.

"There's no buts, Toph," Sokka said. "He didn't _want_ to help us. So we shouldn't save him."

"Maybe we should hear his side of the story," Toph protested. "I mean, do you _really_ trust his crazy sister that tried to kill us more than once to actually tell the truth? To us? Zuko said she always lied to him – why would she tell us the truth?"

"Maybe…maybe Toph is right, Sokka," Suki replied, uncertainty quivering in her voice. "I mean, it is possible that…that he wanted to help…isn't it?"

"No, Suki," Sokka said sternly. "If he _wanted _to help, he could have broken the glass or walked through the unlocked door. We all thought he had changed. Especially after everything he did to help us. We all _wanted_ him to have changed. But let's face it – he's messed up. He always has been – since day one. And I personally think he did just as much to kill Aang as Azula did. We should just leave him and get out now while we can." They watched the water dance around their knees. Finally, Sokka spoke again. "Let's go. Toph, lead the way."

Silently the four progressed through the maze of damp smelly tunnels, guided by the flow of the water and Toph's sense of direction. Before long, they reached the entrance to the canal that sloped downhill. They followed it out and under the port as it dumped into the ocean. The sky was a dark shade of blue and the horizon a faint yellow.

"It's nearly dawn," Suki said as they climbed up onto the docks.

"Good," Toph said. "We can make it back to the cargo ship."

"And then what?" Sokka asked. "Where do you think it's going?"

"I don't know," Katara said. "But I have a feeling that no where it goes will be safe for us."

"There should be one of those smaller boats down below," Toph interjected suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked. "I mean, some of them don't have them."

"I felt them load it near the far back end before," she nodded. "We can get away on it before they come to unload the ship at daybreak."

"What?" Sokka said. "Wait a minute – how do you know when they're unloading?"

"Stowaway," Toph replied smartly. "I _heard_ the commander say it. Then they all left and I got off the ship, snuck in, and yada-yada."

"Even so, Toph," Katara said. "Is there anywhere safe for us to go?"

"I have a feeling not even Kyoshi Island is safe from the Fire Nation anymore," Suki agreed, a heavy grief pulling at her voice.

"Well, my dad was talking about a place somewhere on Whale Tail Island called the Lotus Village," Toph remembered. "It probably has something to do with those guys with Zuko's uncle that helped on the day of Sozin's Comet. Remember – they were something to do with white lotus flower. He said they were putting up a resistance against the Fire Nation and, so far, the Fire Nation hasn't been able to touch them. We could probably try to go there."

"I don't know," Katara replied uncertainly.

"Well, it's the only plan we've got," Sokka reminded her. "I say let's see how far that gets us and figure out the rest when we get there."


	5. Chapter Four

******Author's Note:** Thanks so much for all of the reviews! They are so greatly appreciated. I hope you will continue reading AND reviewing, despite the delay in the update. I won't delay any longer, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

He sat against the chilled metal floor, one hand unchained and the bowl sitting before him. His eyes stared at the torch beside the empty cell, watching the embers dancing against the scorched steel. They flickered in his eyes and he wished he could bend the flames. Rough fingers touched the metal-plated stone that pressed against his chest and slid down the beaded harness that ran across his ribcage, splitting and fastening against his back. He hung his head, eyes peering into the bowl below. If only he could have bent. Maybe then…he wouldn't have failed them.

Maybe…he wouldn't have had to betray them.

"Do you really want to follow Uncle Iroh's fate?" Azula sneered from the other side of the metal bars. Zuko's eyes didn't shift.

"What do you want?" he asked hoarsely.

"Oh, nothing, _really_," Azula replied smugly. "I just thought you might want to know what happened to your friends." His eyes met hers, hidden worry lingering on her sharp and knowing gaze; he didn't speak – he was afraid to ask. Part of him didn't _want_ to know. "They've escaped."

"What?"Zuko said, becoming more alert at the news. "But…but how?"

"Does it matter?" Azula said; the truth was, she didn't know. But why should he know that? "Either way, they are gone." Zuko exhaled with slight relief despite the confusion that had begun to overwhelm him. After a moment, Azula opened the cell door and entered."You know, Zuko, I can't seem to figure why they didn't save you." His eyes lowered shamefully.

"I…I betrayed them," Zuko replied weakly, the words like heavy stones inside him. "I don't _deserve_ their sympathy."

"Is that how you _really_ feel, ZuZu?" she asked, leaning against steel wall.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feeling somewhat childlike for not understanding.

"I mean,you _wanted_ to save them, didn't you? You _tried_ – shouldn't that count for something?"Azulareplied. "And yet they didn't even bother to help you?" The hurt stung his eyes, and he turned away.

"But…I _didn't_," he said. "…And you were right."

"You know, you don't_ always_ have to agree with me," she sighed. "Don't misunderstand – I fully believe what I said: in my opinion, you _did_ betray them. But is that what _you_ believe, ZuZu? Do _you_ think you betrayed them?"

"…I…" Zuko was confused; he couldn't find the words. He _didn't_ feel that he had betrayed them – failed them, yes, but…betrayal? "No…I didn't _want_ them to go through that. _You're_ the one that put them through the torture – not me."

"And yet they couldn't even bother to try and break you out?" Azula said with a tone of pity. "Some friends. True, I told them that you did nothing – that the door was open and you chose to let the Avatar die." Zuko looked away and she chuckled slightly. "It's true, Zuko – don't try to deny it; accept it. But did your so-called 'friends' bother to hear _your_ side of the story? Instead, they chose to believe me – someone they should never trust." Zuko didn't look back at her.

"Then why should _I_ trust you, Azula?" he asked softly. "Why should I trust you if _they_ shouldn't?"

"Because, _they_ aren't family, ZuZu," Azula said, placing a warm hand against his cheek. He pulled away from the touch and she drew back her hand.A hint of hurt shot through her voice. "Do you think I _like_ seeing you like this? I _had_ to make you watch – to make you suffer. Father said that was to be the punishment for your actions."

"…Stop it, Azula," he whispered, the words catching on the lump in his throat.

"But…if one thing came of it, you finally were able to see their true colors," she continued. "Don't you see, Zuko? They _used_ you to teach the Avatar firebending. They weren't your _friends_ no matter how you felt."

"That's not true!" he yelled, tears burning his eyes.

"But I know how you can get even – make them regret turning their back on you," Azula said. Slightly pinked eyes gazed upwards into hers. They gleamed with the dancing embers of the torchlight. He didn't say anything. "I need someone to go after them."

"…Do it yourself," he replied, looking away.

"I can't," Azula replied simply. "Father has put me in charge of the Fire Nation while he's conquering the Northern Water Tribe. I can't leave my country, Zuko."

"Then send some of the soldiers to capture them," he said with slight annoyance.

"They couldn't catch them escaping, Zuko," she replied. "Besides, I need someone with experience tracking them – someone who knows their thinking."

"…Forget it, Azula," he finally said, turning to where she could no longer see his face. "I won't help you."

"Fine, Zuko," she retorted, anger clearly laced in the words. "But keep in mind that this is your _freedom_ you're refusing."

~*0*~*0*~*0*~

Slow days passed and the thought lingered against his quiet cell. He was truly alone. Zuko had hoped that maybe, just maybe, the others would come back for him. Maybe the guards figured out that they were escaping and they didn't have the chance. They _would_ come back for him, though part of him wondered if he deserved it. Maybe Azula_was_ right… Maybe they _didn't_ consider him a friend – just a tool to help defeat his father, a failed attempt. Did they even _want_ to know his side of the story? Or…

…had _they_ betrayed _him_?

His only visitor was the silent guard that brought him food daily. Other guards passed, but none took a glance at him; after all, he was just another rotting prisoner to them. Azulahadn't come back since she suggested he go after his – no, the _Avatar's_ – friends. Part of him longed for the golden beams of sun and starlit nights that freedom would bring – another for the satisfaction of revenge.

'_Stop thinking like that,'_ he told himself. Azula was trying him – wanting to use him just like before. He didn't _want _to play right into Azula's hands – he didn't _want_ to be her pawn again. Yet, somehow she seemed more genuine this time – more sincere. She had said she didn't want to put him through this, pain lingering in her voice when he believed _she_ was the one wanting to bring him down.

The truth was…she _was_ sincere.

So what would refusing her offer bring? An eternity in his dark prison cell, chained to the wall eating mush with no bending abilities? Were they worth it? After all, to them, he wasn't even worth the time to rescue.

"They aren't coming for you, Zuko," Azula said, sympathy lingering in her words. "For you, I wish it was the other way around. But face it Zuko – it's been over a week. Don't you think they would have come for you by now?" He hated to admit it, but Azula was right. Zuko turned away as she entered his cell. "Stop lying to yourself." A silence fell between them before Azula spoke again. "I'm giving you one more chance, ZuZu," she said with a hint of hope hiding behind the words. She squatted to his eye level. "Take revenge on your so-called friends. Help me capture them. In exchange, you'll have your freedom." He didn't answer. "Well?"

"…Alright," he finally replied. "I'll do it."

~*0*~*0*~*0*~

Whale Tail Island bloomed with cherry blossoms and irises this time of year. The green-lined path leading into the village had been lined with grateful faces as they had entered the town. Admittedly, that was only _after_ their ship had been attacked and they had almost been killed by waves of water and pummeled with stones as large as the small tug boat. If it hadn't been for Katara'swaterbending and Toph'searthbending, they might have been sunk. Once the defenders had seen their bending, they seized fire and allowed the ship to dock. They had all been shocked to see the friends of the Avatar. They were presumed dead.

Toph had assumed right. The safe haven had been formed by the Order of the White Lotus, the group Zuko's uncle and so many other familiar faces had been a part of. They had been greeted by many they feared dead or imprisoned. Haru and his father had managed to flee, seeking refuge on the isle. Suki was glad to see that Ty Lee and some of the other Kyoshi Warriors had managed to escape. Even Mai had come to the village, though she seemed disappointed that Zuko was not with the group. Hakota had greeted his son and daughter with tearful relief, though he bore the sad news that Bato had been killed while they attempted to flee. Katara was surprised to learn from a few of the Freedom Fighters that Jet had managed to survive the ordeal with the Dai Lee, and had fled to the island from Ba Sing Se. Even Appa and MoMo had made it to the village, bringing many refugees with them.

And yet, it was hard to celebrate. They bore the news of Aang's death; the Avatar had fallen. It seemed as though all hope was lost, and their hearts dropped.

"If Aang is gone, what's left to fight for?" Teo asked with sadness.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ty Lee asked. "I mean, how are we going to do anything without the Avatar?"

"She's right," Haru agreed in. "Without the Avatar…"

"…It's hopeless," Mai sighed.

"I don't know," Katara said. "But we can't just give up hope. Aang…wouldn't have wanted it. We have to keep fighting. There _is _something to fight for isn't there? Our homes and villages?Freedom?The same things we've _been_ fighting for. We can't just give up hope because Aang…" she hesitated, unable to speak the truth.

"Katara's right," Sokka said. "I mean, what are we going to do, just sit around here until the Fire Nation finally blows us off the face of the planet? We _have_ to stop Ozai from winning this , nowhere will be safe…for _anyone_."

"Sokka, it's already not safe," Hakota said quietly. "The Earth Kingdom has been overthrown and the Southern Water Tribe was forced to surrender."

"And I'm afraid our Northern Tribe isn't far behind," Paku said.

"Kyoshi Island was taken a few weeks ago," Ty Lee said. "The girls fought really hard, but…we really weren't any match." The other warriors nodded.

"Their forces are just too strong," JeongJeong said, closing his eyes.

"So that's it?" Jet said, standing. "We're just giving up?" The group fell silent. "Maybe _you_ can forget what this war has done, but I…I can't. I'll fight until the Fire Nation is brought to its knees – or until I'm _dead_." He approached Katara and the others. "If you're fighting, I want to come."

"Well, it's not like we exactly have a plan," Sokka said, cross-armed. "I mean, right now, I don't even know where to begin."

"Look," Suki began. "We're all tired – it's been a long journey and I'm sure things haven't been easy here, either. Why don't we get some rest and we can start planning tomorrow?" The group murmured in agreement. Many headed back to their houses, most of them being earthbent into place by the earthbenders in the bunch. Suki, of course, stayed with the other Kyoshi Warriors, happily catching up with friends she assumed dead. The rest were invited in by Hakota, who was currently living with Haru and his father.

Suki was right: it had been a long journey. Sokka gratefully accepted a bed wrap and fell asleep in his hammock-cot hung in the corner of his father's room. Toph and Katara were given Haru's room, and he slept by his father's side. Toph preferred the ground, but accepted Katara's protests and added a warm sleeping bag to her nest.

~*0*~*0*~*0*~

"I've never heard of it," Zuko said quietly.

"Well, you'll know it as Whale Tail Island," she replied. "Since the resistance has formed there, it has become known as Isle of the Lotus."

"The Lotus…" he said, his mind trailing. They turned the corner and headed up the metal staircase. Azula pushed the door at the top and it opened, the bright sunlight flooding Zuko's eyes. He placed a hand before his eyes, allowing them to readjust to the sudden light. They were in a courtyard. A cobbled path crossed the center and stretched out towards the sea. A ship sat at the dock, and Zuko could see its crew loading up supplies.

"As of now, it is the only safe place for them to hide from our troops," she continued. "Unfortunately, the benders have prevented us from capturing the island. A few waterbenders keep our ships at bay while earthbenders take them down. It's a good strategy, really, but a nuisance. If there is anywhere for the Avatar's friends to be welcomed, that will be the place."

"If the troops haven't been able to approach the island, what makes you think I can?" Zuko asked pointedly.

"Your crew will be the decoy," Azula said. "They and a small fleet will attack from one side of the island. Meanwhile, you and a small crew will board the small ship and attack from the other side. Their defenses will be so busy warding off the fleet to the north that they won't even notice a small ship docking on the south side of the island." They reached the dock as the last of the supplies were loaded and the crew boarded. Rays of sunlight gleamed off the steel bow, and waves splashed against the hull.

"And if I fail?" he asked quietly.

"You _won't,_ZuZu," she replied. "If I thought you would, do you think I would have even bothered asking you to help?" He didn't answer.

"Does he know?" he said after a moment.

"No, do you think I'm a dumb-dumb?" she gave a playful little laugh, before placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Listen. He wouldn't have wanted me to even offer you. If it were up to Dad, he would just send ship after ship to attempt the mission, and I _know_ that will fail. But once he learns of your success, all will be forgiven, Zuko. He'll see where your loyalties lie, as I already do."

Zuko didn't speak. Azula's eye met his, sincere and soft, and the other covered with a patch. It watered slightly as she smiled and let her hand fall. He turned from his sister and headed for the ramp that led to the deck of _his_ ship. The wind ruffled his hair and locks of deep brown danced before his eyes in the crisp breeze.

"Be careful, Zuko," she called behind him. Zuko smiled a little to himself, but didn't acknowledge Azula's well-wishes. Part of him was confused. She had never respected him, shown him love or kindness… Azula_always_ lied. Even when he had returned home before, he had known she had _something_ up her sleeve. But somehow…this time she seemed sincere...she seemed human.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes Before The Story:**

**Author's Notes:** Due to family circumstances, all of my fics have been on the back-burner for a while. But I am back in full swing with lots of updates and stories that I hope to update regularly. I apologize for the wait for anyone following this! And, as always, I appreciate the reads, but more importantly, the reviews! Enjoy!

**Full Summary:** When Aang fails to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, he and his allies are thrown into a Fire Nation prison. Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, and Aang all face a new challenge of learning who to trust. And with Azula running the show, Zuko finds that his sister has become more powerful than ever, and intends to use that power to break him. Will the gang escape the grip of the new Fire Lord, or rot in the Fire Nation prison forever?

**Warnings for the Ratings: **Language, Blood/Violence ("Gore" if you'd like to call it that), and Character Death. For the "older" and more mature viewers of the original show.

**Pairings for the Story:** Hints of Sokka/Suki and Mai/Zuko, but no prominent relationships.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any affiliated characters (etc). I only wish I did.

**Special Thanks:** To my amazing sister for editing and helping me turn this from a wild dream into a writable plot. And LOTS of editing. LOTS.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

A dark cloud of smoke blew across the back of the ship, but the stench of burned coal lingered on his senses. The scent was too familiar – something he had known for three long years. It mixed with the salt spray, creating a sticky odor that drenched the Fire Nation ship. Zuko sat on the bow, downwind of the fumes, meditating against the sunset. His mind focused on his breathing: breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…

And yet, it raced with thoughts. It was true – they had betrayed him. But hadn't that been because he had betrayed them first? Shouldn't he have _expected_ them to abandon him?

…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…

No, they should have trusted him. After all he went through for them…they couldn't even bother to ask _him_ what had happened.

…breathe in…breathe out…

It wasn't like he _enjoyed_ watching… He didn't _want_ to sit there, to do nothing…he _wanted_ to help them – to save them. Yet they had no problem leaving him for dead.

…breathe in…breathe out…

Eyes opened and topaz irises were highlighted with orange and red – a fire in his eyes. He breathed out, heavy and hard with exhaustion. It was too much like before – days passing slowly as his ship crossed the open waters, sunset after sunrise and sunset again. But this time, Uncle wasn't there – he could no longer give Zuko advice – perhaps when he needed it most.

"Sir," a crewman said behind him. "Our watchman said he can see the Isle of the Lotus just off in the horizon. What are your orders?"

Zuko didn't answer. _"Your crew will be the decoy."_ So, the master plan was to let the crew take the fall in order to capture a few prisoners? To _use_ them as he had been used in the past?

"Drop anchor," Zuko finally replied. "Once night falls, ready the boat so I can head to shore."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

The sun sank quietly and slowly over the wavering horizon, and eventually the fiery sky extinguished into a deep blue-purple night. Little by little, the stars awoke, gleaming brightly among the dark backdrop. The wind chilled, growing colder with the dropping temperatures. Finally footsteps approached from behind him, and Zuko stood to face the crewman.

"The boat is ready, sir," he said, saluting. "The captain has readied the elite crew for –"

"That isn't necessary," he interrupted, passing the soldier. "I'm going alone."

Wind ruffled his hair, tugging and twisting at his bangs and running its fingers through the rest. As the ship approached the island, Zuko could make out some of the landscape through his scope. Directly to the north, east, south, and west of the island, tall earth barriers had been made, clearly posted with an outlook on each wall. Between the walls, trees coated in cherry blossoms blocked most of the view, though he could make out the main village towards the wall he was approaching. Zuko steered south, the boat cutting through the water as it changed direction. Ice and rocks cut up through the surf, creating an obstacle course to the shore, but Zuko knew they wouldn't be watching this part as closely. It would be much too dangerous for a Fire Nation ship to make its way across the rocky waters – especially at night.

The ship reached the shore unnoticed. It slowed as it began to beach itself, but Zuko cut it sharply, heading for a cove just west of the shore he was on. It seemed to be the perfect place to land his ship: the cove turned into a slight cavern, just enough ledge to hide the ship from view. He lowered the anchor, and it caught on the rocky floor beneath it. Zuko jumped from the side, frigid water splashing up around his waist. It wasn't a far swim to the shoreline, and the water wasn't too deep. Sand stuck to his boots as he walked up from the ocean waves that crashed on the shore with high tide. Zuko quickly made for the cover of the woods, hoping neither lookout had spotted him.

He had made it on to the island. All that was left was finding them without causing an uproar.

~*0*~*0*~*0*~

A fierce sun broke over the cool morning waves and gleamed across the vivid pink petals of the lotus blossoms that shuddered in the breeze. Morning dew shimmered on top of grass blades, mimicking the ocean as they swayed back and forth. Toph yawned as she lazily stepped out of the house, moist dirt sticking to her bare feet. The breeze brushed her bangs, tickling her cheek as it wafted by. The sweet perfume of sea salt clung to the air, heavy but fresh compared to the cargo of the Fire Nation ship and the prison sewer. She walked down the path toward the shores where waves crashed across the sand and left seashells in their wake.

Toph sat on the beach and listed to those waves, gliding across the nearby shoreline, the breeze, rustling the leaves and lotus petals. A crackling came from above, and suddenly filled the air with tiny chirps. A smile touched her lips. For a moment, it almost seemed that the world wasn't in a state of crisis; she knew it wouldn't last.

She sat on the dune for a while, toes wriggling in the sand. Her mind drifted back to the Fire Nation prison, to Zuko trapped in his lonely prison cell. He was alone, probably dying – and wanting it. True, if he had any part in Aang's death, she'd like to be the one to kill him. But what if they were wrong? What if he _hadn't_? What if none of it was supposed to happen?

She'd like to smack that smirk off of Azula's , she couldn't _see _the smirk. But she knew it was there. She always spoke with a smirk in her voice – a smug tone crawling with lies. Of course she'd be smirking. Even if Zuko had taken part, it was Azula that had killed him. And she would never forgive her for it.

The sound reached her ears like daggers piercing that peaceful air. A shout – she knew that voice. Something was wrong. Toph jumped from the sand, almost slipping as she raced up the sun-dried path up towards the village. She came closer, a battle was going on. Sokka yelped and fell back to the ground, and the opponent suddenly fell backwards. But…impossible…she knew that voice, that gasp for breath as body met earth in hard contact. She stopped short, listening to the scene.

"You sorry bastard!"Sokka shouted, jumping to his feet. Zuko stood, duel broadswords at the ready. A blast of fire charged at Sokka and he dodged left, moving closer to the opponent. Another blockade of fire spewed before him. He tried to dodge but his footing fell in the loose dirt. Suddenly it vaporized as a shield of water nullified the attack. Suki approached, and Sokka stood, joining her as Katara blocked the flames. Blades screeched as steel met steel, the two colliding against each other. Suki jumped, a round-house kick barely blocked by the second blade. She bounced from it, the pressure of the jump landing her safely nearby. A quick charge; Zuko ducked as he blocked Sokka's swing. A quick blast of fire melted the nearing water-whip as Katara approached the battle. With a swift move, Zuko knocked scrawny legs from beneath Sokka, and jumped back from another attack from Suki. The approaching water was again lost as a quick flame shot from his hands.

"Why are you here?!" Katara shouted as Suki helped Sokka to his feet.

"Azula is missing some prisoners," he said. "She asked me to track you down."

"Is that all you are now?!" Suki said. "Azula's pet?!" Zuko gritted his teeth, charging the group. Suddenly, pain shot through his arm and he stopped in his tracks. Reflexively, he placed a hand over the wound, blood coating his fingers. He looked up, and Mai joined the group. Breath caught in his throat, and he suddenly felt like vomiting.

"Apparently so," she said, a twinge of hurt in her otherwise apathetic voice. "I guess he was expecting you to go without a fight."

"Like hell," Suki said, assuming a battle stance.

"Or were you expecting forgiveness?" Katarasnapped, a thin stream of water waiting patiently by her fingertips.

"Forgiveness?"Zuko said, fire burning in his stomach. "I don't need forgiveness. _You're_ the ones that left me! You just left me there to die!"

"You expected us to rescue you after all you did?!" Sokka replied with venom. "It's _your_ fault Aang is dead!"

Zuko hesitated. _'No…that wasn't my fault. I…I didn't mean… It wasn't supposed to happen.'_ Swords at the ready, Zuko charged at him, his feet and heart pounding like war drums in the summer other didn't hesitate; Sokka, met him full force, his Water Tribe club raised. The weapon swung downward, the blunt end slamming against the side Zuko's head. He fell, landing on the cold ground as dust swirled around him.

"You just sat and watched while Azula killed him," Sokka continued, hate fueling his words. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. "If it weren't for you, he would still be here! If it weren't for you, Aang would be alive!"

'_It…I didn't mean for it to happen! I couldn't stop her…I…'_ He stood, dirt coating his clothing and took another charge. This time it was Katara that stepped in. Water whipped around him in a wave, thrusting him backwards. The attack soaked him, and mud clung to his skin. Zuko staggered back to his feet, readying himself for another charge.

"We trusted you, and you stabbed us in the back!"Sokkayelled. Metal clattered to the ground, and Zuko stepped back. "You didn't care what happened to us! You _still_ don't!" Zuko looked down at his hands, trembling with the sudden realization as his heart skipped a throbbed heavily in his ear, racing with exhaustion. The sound flooded his mind, drowning out the rustling leaves and distant rolling waves. Eyes glanced back upward into piercing blue that struck through him like the coldest winter chill. He backed away, and ran through the bushes, his footsteps disappearing in the thick woods.

"Should we go after him?" Suki asked.

"Of course –" Katara began.

"Let him go," Sokka said, turning his back from the brush. "…He isn't worth it."

The three turned and headed back into one of the larger houses, leaving Mai's lingering eyes on the place where Zuko had once stood. Slowly, she turned and light hesitant footsteps followed the rest. Toph stood at the top of the hill at the edge of the battlefield, silent and unnoticed. Her heart felt heavy, full of rocks that made her feel sick. His footsteps had died off now, disappearing from her view.

~*0*~*0*~*0*~

Branches snagged at his shirt and briars nipped at his ankles as he tore back to the shore. Heavy breaths caught in his throat and tears stung at the corners of his eyes. They were right. He _had_ betrayed them, he _had_ just watched, he _had_ let Aang die. Why _would_ they rescue him – a traitor? Intentional or not, it was _his_ fault! All of reached the shore line and waded into the waves that broke around weak legs. Perhaps he could just drown here – then none of it would matter. He sloshed through them, around to the cove where the boat waited. Weakly, he climbed up, dripping wet and cold as he landed on the deck. And he just lay there, not wanting to move. Not wanting to breathe.

Finally, the sun began to set, and Zuko sat up from his rest, still damp and chilled from the cove's shade. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and preparing his breath of fire. Hand came around his mouth and he exhaled, the breath cool against icy fingertips. Shivering, he tried again, but the breath came out as cool as before. Hesitantly, Zuko extended a hand, ready to create a small ball of fire. Eyes closed, and Zuko focused. Breathe in; breathe out…in…out… Eyes opened, shocked. No ember danced within his palm.

Suddenly he remembered: after he had joined Aang, he'd lost his drive to bend. The power behind that fire was gone, and his bending was weak. But…gone? It was as though that medallion from the prison had suddenly been attached to his back. Standing, he propelled his fist forward, nothing sparking from the fingers. Amber eyes gazed at his fingers with uncertainty. Zuko fell back downward, landing with a thud on cold metal.

Zuko realized that he had nothing left to fight for.

~*0*~*0*~*0*~


	7. Chapter Six

******Author's Note: **Really? So many visitors and hits and not a single review! Well, regardless, here is the next chapter. I've enabled guest reviews, so no excuses! Please review, whether you like the story or not...I love feedback! As always, read, review, and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"So, what do we do?" Katara asked, handing Sokka a bowl of soup. She sat down in the circle and began eating her own bowl. "We can't just sit here and wait for the Fire Nation to wear us down."

"What do you want us to do, Katara?" Sokka snapped, picking at his bowl. "We don't have enough people to take on the Fire Nation, and there's no way we could stop Ozai. If Aang couldn't stop him, we can't."

"But we can at least try something, can't we?" Suki said, looking to the others for some sort of idea. "I mean, we might have ruled out going after Zuko, but what about the rest of the Fire Nation?"

"Master Paku said that he and the rest of the Order are heading to the North Pole first thing in the morning," Katara said.

"Do they really think that they'll stop Ozai's forces?"Suki asked.

"Like he said, the least they can do is give an effort," she replied. "He said he's optimistic, though. So far it seems like the forces have been managing."

"What about us?" Toph asked. "No _way _am I going there. It's all ice and water." The four fell silent.

"Then what should we do?" Katara asked, breaking the tension that filled the room. Silence fell between them, tense and thick like a muggy afternoon. "Sokka?"

"What do you want me to say, Katara?" he retorted sharply, standing to gaze out the window that had been carved into the stone. "You keep expecting me to come up with some kind of plan or something. How am I supposed to know what we should do? We don't stand a chance against the Fire Nation, and even if we did, what's the point? Aang is gone, Katara – the Avatar is _dead_. No amount of optimistic hope is gonna change it." Silence draped the group again, and Sokka sighed. "I'm sorry…I just…I don't know _what_ we should do."

"It's okay, Sokka," Katara said softly, crossing the room with quiet footsteps. She stood beside her brother, hands embracing him comfortingly. "I miss him, too." The others watched the pair, bright beams of sunlight dancing on tanned skin. After a moment, Toph stood.

"Where're you going?" Katara asked suddenly. She'd hoped to remain unnoticed.

"What're you, my mom?" Toph replied with a lighthearted tone of sarcasm. "I'll be back. I just…want to go for a walk. To clear my head."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Toph," Katara said. "Zuko could still be on the island."

"Trust me," Toph replied casually, turning to the door. "If he is, I'll know. I could feel him from farther away than you could see him."

"Well…" She knew she had lost the argument. With Toph, it had _always_ been a losing game. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Always, Katara," she smiled. Toph left the stuffy stone building and headed down the main road of the small village. The trail narrowed as it led into the woods and curved down the smooth hill to the beach where she had gone that morning. She hesitated; if he _had_ left, they would know. There were watch-towers around the edges of the island. But then, he'd managed to come ashore with no trouble eluding the watch before…why would leaving be any different. Toph turned and headed back towards the thick brush that Zuko had disappeared through earlier.

It was right there in front of her. Nightfall. He would have slipped in under the cover of night – why not leave under that same cover? Katara had been right – he _was_ still on the island. The question was where he was hiding. She trekked through the tangles of briars and vines, crunching painful pinecones and twigs beneath bare feet. Twisting through trees and making her way to the other side of the island, Toph ignored that pain.

She wanted answers.

The trees thinned and cleared as the terrain changed to a soft and dry sand, warmed by the heat of the sun overhead. Waves sloshed and slurred as they swept across the shoreline, and Toph stepped onto the squishy ground where the tips of those waves could wash over her feet. His boat wouldn't be here; she didn't have to see to know that. Plain sight. He would have never made it past the early morning twilight. There had to be a hiding place – a cove or cave or something. Lost in thought she walked the shore, trying to sense the landscape before her in the sand. She'd been practicing sand-bending, but still wasn't very good at it. As she approached, she could feel the outline of a tall ledge, waves crashing against its rocky edge. A hand extended, and she felt for the solid wall as she neared. And suddenly, it was there before her, warm and dry beneath her palm. Fingers clenched into a fist and she pounded the rock. Vibrations showed her the image: a tall cliff that wrapped around the end of the shore, creating a cove shielded by its walls.

It was perfect. She was hesitant to wade into the waves, not knowing how deep the water was. Don't mistake, Toph didn't _fear_ water; however, being blind in a large pit of water was not her favorite of ideas. The breath drew in, salty and fresh from the ocean spray, and Toph exhaled, earthbending as she did. A narrow path split from the wall, and Toph stepped upon it, back flat against the hot stone. She followed the path as it curved inward, becoming suddenly cool as it sank beneath the shadow of the ledge. It _was_ perfect. She tapped the wall again to gain a better view. Where her path ended, water sloshed against a rocky shoreline. Toph jumped from the ledge and landed in the shallow pool, walking back to the shore.

Well, she had found where his boat was likely hidden. Now came the issue of actually _finding_ the boat, which was a challenge since it would be floating in the water. Toph sat on the shore, contemplating the new-found difficulty. How in the world was she supposed to see the thing? Her thoughts swirled with the sloshing waves. The clicking of rocks as they shifted beneath the moving water reached her ears, and Toph sighed. She lifted a smoothed rock from the sandy surface and tossed it into the water with a plunk.

Of course! Toph stood and took in a breath, bending the earth with her hand. A large portion of rock lifted from the ledge and then dropped into the water. A wave formed in its wake, the vibration flowing through the water. In a moment it bounced back, the wave breaking across the boat that drifted nearby. It was closer than she had thought. Just to make sure, she threw a rock in the direction, and sure enough the dull thud of the rock resonated in the cove.

*~*0*~*0*~*0*~*

Surrounded by the small cove, the boat drifted in the cool shade. Zuko lay on the deck, staring at the sky barely visible over the ledge. He had decided against returning to the awaiting fleet, knowing that Azula would not accept his failure and neither would the crew. Eyes closed and Zuko did as his uncle had taught him long ago. Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…breathe in… He wished Uncle Iroh was here – that somehow he could help him, teach him. He wished that _he_ would have starved to death, skin hanging from his bones, too weak to even shift in that musty cell.

…Breathe out…breathe in…breathe out….breathe in…He had wanted to. Wanted to break that glass pane, letting shards of blood-trimmed glass fall. Wanted to block the savage whip that stripped away skin and left blistered whelps. Wanted to take Aang's place as the hum of lightning screeched through the air, and fell across bare flesh, licking and stinging scars as it ripped through his body.

Breathe in….breathe out…breathe in…breathe out… But they were right. He _had_ betrayed them, and there was no taking that back. If only he could have stopped Azula…saved Aang…saved them. No. He couldn't change what had happened, and he certainly couldn't expect forgiveness. After all…it was his fault…

…Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…

The boat shuddered and rocked in the waves, and Zuko opened his eyes again. Even through everything that had happened after his decision in Ba Sing Se…he had _never_ been so confused in his life. He _wanted_ to believe that he was innocent, that he hadn't betrayed the friends that had accepted him after all he had done. He _wanted_ to think that it could all be explained away.

But when it came down to it…

A sudden thud broke the silence, and Zuko bolted upright as the sound resonated through the cove. He stood and eyes scanned the area, the nearby shore and the path along the rocky wall. Silence fell again, only broken by the shifting waves. Suddenly, footsteps landed on the deck behind him, and Zuko whirled around as a rain of pointed rocks fell around him. He let out a yell and stumbled backwards, the array stopping just near him. Toph stood before him, tattered from briars and tree limbs, face determined and fierce.

"I want answers," she said sternly. "And no lies. I'll know if you're lying." She hesitated a moment, feeling his reaction. "What happened?" she asked bluntly. Zuko didn't answer, still shocked from the sudden ambush. His heart raced beneath his chest and his hands shook as they supported his weight. "I asked you a question!" she yelled.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he finally said, still shrinking against the looming attack. Sensing his panic, she let the rocks fall away, splashing into the water below. Still a little nervous, Zuko tried to relax and sat up from the deck.

"Yes, you do," she said. "In the prison. I want to know the truth."

He looked away from her. "You've heard the truth haven't you? They told you. Why do you need me to repeat it?" His voice was quiet, strained, painful.

"They have," she said. "But _you_ haven't."

"Why does it matter what I say then?!" he replied angrily. "You know what happened – you don't need me to explain it to you."

"I want your side of the story," she said. Zuko was quiet, eyes staring into hers. They were glazed, but soulful and emotional. Unwavering. "I know what they told me. And it hurts to think about it. But…I have to know."

"I…betrayed them," he said softly, unable to look at her. He stood from the deck and walked to the bough. A breeze blew in, whisking his hair across his face as he stared at the open waters. She studied him, his heart beat as it echoed beneath his chest, his unsure footsteps as he walked away, his hesitance as he tried to convince himself of what he said.

"Is that _really_ how you feel?" she asked sternly. He didn't answer, didn't turn, didn't want to look into her face. She felt the uncertainty in those steps, light and hesitant against the deck. Quietly she took a couple of steps towards him, and her voice softened. "You don't know, do you?"

"I…" he sighed. She was right – he didn't know what to think, what to feel, what to believe. That it was his fault. That he was a traitor. His knees felt weak and he sat on the cool deck, and held his face in his hands. "I never meant for any of it to happen, I never…I never wanted any of this to happen…" he finally said. Again, Toph studied him, his heartbeat, and the slight tremors that shook his body. Sincerity. She sighed and sat down beside him.

"I can't tell if you really believe you betrayed them or not," she admitted honestly, "because you don't know whether you did or not. But I can tell one thing. You're telling the truth…about not wanting for it to happen. You _do_ regret it."

"But regret doesn't mean anything," he said hoarsely, his gaze drifting to the distant sunset. "It isn't going to change anything. It won't bring him back, it won't save Uncle…it won't change any of it. I _did_ just sit there and watch…the door was open…and I did nothing." Silence fell over them, the only sound being the shifting waves against the rocks.

"That doesn't mean it's _your_ fault," Toph replied softly.

"How can you say that?!" he snapped. "Don't you get it?"

"Yeah, do you?" she asked smartly. "Maybe you _did_ just sit there and watch. But _you _didn't hurt them. The blood isn't on your hands, Zuko. _You_ weren't the one that did it. Maybe you didn't do anything to prevent it – whether you could or not. But you also didn't do it." She could feel Zuko's eyes studying her, his mind surely racing to understand her point. His heart beat quickened and a trembling came over him. "You didn't kill Aang, Zuko. Azula did." He stood, walking to the side of the boat and sighed.

After several moments of silence, he heard her sigh and her hands fell to her side. "That's the only thing I can tell you Zuko. Even if you aren't sure of what _exactly_ you did, you know what you didn't do. And you shouldn't blame yourself for what you didn't do." She wanted him to say something – anything – to let her know that she'd gotten through to him, that she'd made a valid point. When no reply came, she frowned to herself. She knew better than to push a subject – especially with someone as mentally unstable as Zuko. Instead she thought a silent good-bye and earth-bent a rocky ledge to take her safely back to shore.

*~*0*~*0*~*0*~*

Night had fallen and the village was fairly quiet. Most everyone had retired to their huts for late dinners or warm fires. A breeze rattled the limbs and carried the enticing scent of fish stew. Weary feet drug in the sandy path as Toph approached the hut where she could hear Katara and Sokka talking. She pushed back the worn cloth that covered the entrance and a hush fell over the group inside.

"Toph," Katara began, standing. "Where've you been? We've been worried about you."

"Like I said, I just went for a walk," she replied, grateful to sit next to the fire pit. Suki passed her a bowl of soup and she began wolfing down the meal. "So, do we know what we're doing yet?" she asked with a mouthful of fish.

"Well, we know what we _need_ to do, and what we _want_ to do," Suki said. "The trouble is figuring out where to even begin."

"Master Paku and the other Lotus members have left for the North Pole," Katara said. "They left under the cover of night because Dad spotted a Fire Nation ship in the northern distance. For now, most of the benders are waiting to see what the ship does."

"What'd'ya mean?" Toph asked. "I mean, do they think that it's an ambush?"

"We're not sure," Sokka replied. "It could be Zuko's fleet. They're probably waiting for him to return–"

"Which means he _is_ still on the island," Katara confirmed smartly.

"If that's the case," Sokka continued, "We're thinking about doing a scouting mission tonight to find where he's hiding."

"Why?" Toph asked. "And what would you do – even if you _did_ find him?"

"…I want to make him pay for what he did to Aang," Sokka replied coldly, blue eyes ablaze with the fire. "Not to mention what he did to us."

"Are you even going to give him a chance, Sokka?" she asked angrily.

"A chance to what, Toph?" he snapped. "Take us back to Azula or kill us himself?"

"Sokka–" Suki interrupted softly.

"To talk – or would you even listen?!" she shouted.

"Talk about what?!" he yelled, dropping his spoon into his bowl. "How he betrayed us? How we gave him another chance after all of the shit he had put us through and then he stabbed us in the back? How he just sat there and watched Aang die?"

"Sokka!" Katara scolded warningly.

"Or maybe _his_ side of the story," Toph replied, slamming her bowl against the dirt floor. She stood as she continued. "You keep talking about what _he_ did, but you won't even give him a chance to explain himself!"

"I don't need his explanation, Toph," he said firmly, standing to meet her. "I was there, I know what happened. I know you don't want to accept it, but you're just going to have to! Zuko is a traitor – a liar! He's not our friend and he doesn't deserve our sympathy." Behind them, Suki and Katara exchanged nervous glances, worried that the argument was getting too out of hand.

"What about his sister?" Jet said. The four turned, spotting him in the doorway. "She was the one that killed Aang, right? Take her out." He came in and joined there circle. "I know Zuko didn't do much to help, but why not take out the culprit?"

"…He's right," Suki said. "I know he betrayed us and all, but Azula should be the real target. She tortured all of us, and she is the one that killed him."

"Do you think we could take her?" Katara asked. "I mean, Zuko and I had trouble fighting her during Sozin's Comet, and she's only gotten stronger since then."

"Katara, there's four of us and one of her," Toph replied, slouching back to the ground. "I think we can handle her. I say let's do it." She sighed, grateful that they were at least not going after Zuko.

"Agreed," Suki said.

"Alright," Katara agreed unsurely. "Sokka?"

"…I'm in," he said quietly.

"If it's the Fire Nation you're going after, count me in, too," Jet said. "You'll need all the help you can get, right?"

"No, they need you here, Jet," Katara said. "We're still not sure what that Fire Nation ship is doing, but if they're planning an ambush… If worse comes to worst, they'll need you here."

"Fair enough," Jet reluctantly agreed, knowing the waterbender was right. "But won't you guys need some help too? Even if the four of you can take Azula, you also have to consider the palace will be heavily guarded.

"He does have a point," Suki replied thoughtfully.

"I'll go," Mai said from behind Jet, who turned quickly at the sudden voice. "I'd enjoy wiping the smirk off of Azula's face."

"I don't know," Sokka said with uncertainty. After all, it was now going to be him and four other girls fighting. He was starting to wish Katara had let Jet tag along – despite their history.

"I wasn't giving you an option," Mai scowled. "If you're going to take her down, I'm going with you."

"Alright," Katara said, despite Sokka's protest. "We'll pack Appa's saddle tonight and head out in the morning."

~*0*~*0*~*0*~


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews - much appreciated. Not much to say, so I'mma just leave you to it! Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

The hull of the small metal boat drifted to a halt as Zuko lowered anchor near the dock. A guard lowered the rope-ladder from above, and he silently climbed the unsteady distance to the top. Several others lined the dock, going about their business and making no attempt to stop or greet him. Azula must have been expecting his return. Bare feet padded across the medal planks, the damp iron cold against them. Amber eyes trailed upward, sizing up the path to the palace doors. Surprisingly, not many guards separated him from the home he had once longed for.

Sighing, he climbed the steps, each bringing him closer to ornate steel doors. The handle was crafted from gold, a long phoenix tail connected to the body of a firebird. The sun-warmed gold felt soothing beneath his fingers as he allowed himself to grasp the handle, pulling ever so gently to open the door. With surprising ease, the heavy metal door opened, sliding almost silently shut behind him. When he turned, he recognized the foyer of his home, decorated with gold framed portraits of the Fire Lords before his father and tapestries that displayed the Fire Nation insignia in bright red and black. Red orange rugs, trimmed in gold, lined the floor that he crossed towards the stair case. It led to the upper chambers, where he and his family once slept as that – a family.

Hesitantly, he allowed himself to climb those stairs, one after the other. They traveled upward into the ceiling of the foyer below, and a long hallway appeared before him. He walked past the first two chambers, turning right down the next hallway. The door at the end was closed, unlocked. Hands shuddered as they pressed against the Fire Nation banner that covered cold metal. It whined loudly in the otherwise silent palace as it swung open. It was just as he had left it. Velvet covers the shade of rose petals wrinkled and frowned in an unmade mess that draped down onto the floor. Another banner, like the one on the door, hung proudly above the headboard between two unlit candles. Closet doors allowed the mess of clothing to spill into the delicate room, the mess from when he had last left. On the side of the room, a dresser pressed against the wall, cluttered with old paintings of family portraits and the "good times" of his child hood.

On the opposite wall, dual broadswords, similar to the ones he had left on the island, mounted on the wall, surrounded on either side by another pair of unlit candles. They shone dully in the dim daylight, dust coating the glassy metal. The handles were ornate and delicately crafted as dragons, so that the blades erupted from scaly mouths as fire would have. Zuko rubbed a thumb over one of the blades' inscriptions.

"龍西"

Dragon of the West. He remembered it now, when Iroh had returned from Ba Sing Se and had the mount made for Zuko, who admired his skill with broadswords so enthusiastically. Amber eyes closed, and a sudden twinge of guilt swept over him.

'_I'm sorry, Uncle,'_Zuko thought to himself. Looking back through his life, the man had been more of a father to him than Ozai had ever attempted – even before Lu Ten was killed. _He_ had never seen Zuko as an embarrassment or a burden, or a failure…even when Zuko could see himself as nothing more. And even after all of those times Zuko had protested, argued, shouted, and lost his temper, Uncle Iroh had still been patient with him.

He had always been right…always known exactly what to say.

Metal screeched against the warped mount as he pulled each sword from the wall. It would be fitting for these swords to help him face Azula. Carefully, he slid them into his sheathe. He turned from the empty mount and stepped towards the door, taking only a moment to glance over the silently watching faces before heading back to the main hallway. A guard walked the corridor, not acknowledging Zuko as he passed.

"Where's my sister?" he asked quietly. The guard turned and spoke.

"In the courtyard, sir," he replied. Zuko turned and headed back down the staircase to the foyer. He crossed the room and went straight back towards the large glass patio doors. They were open already, the warm daytime air wafting through the hallway as he got closer. A burst of blue exploded outside, and he knew it was her.

The sudden sunlight caused him to squint, placing a hand over his eyes to shade them. Azula dodged a swift fireball from the opposing guard and shot a blast back his way. He fell backwards, but regained his footing. Azula jump-kicked, flame spewing from the limb to the ground as her foot cut across his shoulder. The guard fought to keep his balance, but she quickly knocked his legs from beneath him, and he crashed to the ground, barely rolling in time to dodge her blast of blue flames. Hands rose in surrender, and Azula dropped her stance with disappointment as the guard stood. Slender fingers brushed the dark chocolate bangs from her face, a couple of strands catching in the band of her eye patch. She turned towards the patio.

"Well, if it isn't Zuko," she said, approaching him. "I was beginning to wonder what happened to you. After your fleet returned and the captain told me you had gone to shore alone, I didn't know what you were up to. For a minute, you had me convinced you had gone crawling back to them." She sat down at the patio table, the red-and-gold trimmed umbrella shading her from the sun's harsh beams. "But I'm glad to see you back, ZuZu. Why don't you have a seat? And a glass of wine," she added, gesturing to the nearby servant.

"I didn't come here to talk, Azula," Zuko said sternly. Azula looked at him with a somewhat quizzical glance.

"Well then, why did you come here, Zuko?" she asked, raising her glass to red lips.

"I came here to get even," he said. "I came here to fight you." Lips curled into a smile as she took a sip of the bittersweet maroon liquid. She set the glass down and stood.

"Get even?" she finally replied.

"For hurting my friends. For killing Uncle Iroh, and Aang," he said, a hand resting on the hilt of his broadswords.

"Zuko, they _weren't_ your friends," she laughed. "They were _using_ you – they didn't care about you. And Iroh was a traitor – he got what he deserved."

"Shut up!" he fused. "He might have been a traitor, but he was right. He didn't deserve what you did to him. If anyone did, it would be me, or maybe you." She raised an eyebrow as he continued, the wine glass remaining halfway between pursed red lips and the smooth surface of the table. "And it doesn't matter whether they used me or not. I cared about them. I still do. I never wanted any of this to happen to them, and it's _your_ fault that it did, Azula." He drew his uncle's broadswords with a striking hiss that echoed through the otherwise silent arena.

"Alright then," Azula said, sipping her wine before setting the glass to the table. She stood and brushed the bangs back from her cheek. "Let's play."

Azula jumped back into the arena, and shot a quick blast at Zuko, beginning the battle. Zuko dodged, and the umbrella took the hit. He charged her, dodging left as another burst of blue headed his way. He slid under the next, now just in front of Azula. With a swift movement, he swiped a leg beneath her feet, just missing the target as she jumped over them. She rebounded, sending him backwards and to the dirt. Quickly, he regained his footing, using the dual blades to shield him from her flames. Dodging another quick punch, he ducked and the fireball flew over his shoulder. Azula smirked and sent five quick streaks of blue his way. Zuko managed to dodge the first two, the third deflected with the broadswords. The fourth hit its mark, and he fell backwards to the ground once more, the final blast drifting over his face. Heavy breaths cut through the air and he stood once more.

"What's the matter, Zuko?" she taunted. "You shouldn't pick a fight unless you actually mean to pose a threat." Gritting his teeth, he charged Azula again, dodging sprays of hot embers as he closed the gap. Bare feet propelled from the earth, just over the streak of fire that raced passed. Steel gleamed in the sunlight as the blade cut through the air, leaping down towards his opponent. Azula smirk and easily missed the attack. The other blade cut backwards, slicing through the thick humid air with lightning force. It nicked her cheek as she moved to the side, a thin stream of blood forming beneath a gleaming amber iris. As his feet touched the ground, swift feet kicked them from under him, Zuko collapsing to the ground.

"Hmm," Azula hummed, wiping the trickling line of blood from her cheek. "Not bad Zuko." She turned away and began to increase the distance between them. "I understand you're mad, but am I really the one to pick a fight with?" Zuko sat up, coated in fire singe and dirt. "I mean, yes I did kill the Avatar. But I'm not the one that turned my back on you, am I? Just because I _told_ them you were watching, does that mean that they should assume that you _wanted_ to? You said it yourself, Zuko…you cared about them. And yet they abandoned you and call you a traitor? Some friends, you've got Zuko."

"Shut up, Azula," Zuko said his voice heavy with harsh breaths as he stood. "I don't deserve their forgiveness or their sympathy – I don't want it."

"Don't you?" she laughed. "Then why are you trying to 'get even' with me? You won't get any satisfaction from this humiliation, will you, Zuko?" Zuko's eyes fell to the ground. "So, tell me Zuko is this what you want?" She walked back over to him, deliberate and sincere. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and Zuko tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. "You want to get even with the friends that betrayed you, don't you?"

"I…" Zuko began unsurely. Quickly he readied his weapons. "Stop trying to confuse me, Azula!"

"I'm not trying to, Zuko," she replied innocently. "You're confusing yourself. You're letting your emotional attachments cloud your judgment. I know that you're just trying to figure out how you can gain their trust, and 'getting even' with me is your way of gaining that." Zuko lowered his weapons; for once, it sounded like Azula was actually right. Maybe attacking her was his way to avoid confronting them once again. "Listen, I know that confronting them must be difficult for you, but didn't Uncle Iroh always tell you to face your fears?"

"M'Lady," a guard interrupted from the patio door. "The Avatar's friends have returned. We await your orders."

"…Surrender to them," Azula smirked.

"…Pardon?" the guard replied with uncertainty.

"You heard me," she snapped. "There's no point in you imbeciles getting hurt attempting to capture them. They'll get through anyway. Surrender to them and point them in the direction of the Agni Kai arena. We'll be waiting."

"…Of course, your highness." The guard retreated from sight.

"Now's your chance, Zuko," she said as she walked passed him in the direction of the arena. "Are you going to take it?" She didn't pause for him, but passed through the gate of the courtyard. Zuko hesitated, but followed his sister.

*~*0*~*0*~*0*~*

"…Surrendering?" Sokka said as the guards stood at attention. "You mean, you're just going to let us pass?"

"We have our orders," the commanding officer said with obvious loathing. "We have been instructed by Fire Lord Azula to allow you to pass, and lead you to the Agni Kai arena. However, any resistance and we won't hesitate to use force."

"So…you _are_ surrendering?" Sokka attempted to confirm.

"Sokka, now isn't the time to kid around," Katara said softly as the commander shot him a venomous glare. "Then take us there," she replied to the commander. "We'll accept her challenge." Without another word, the commander led them inside, guards surrounding the group on either side.

"I have a _bad_ feeling about this," Toph said as they approached the arena.

"Tell me about it," Suki replied, cutting her eyes across to the nearby guard. They stopped in front of two heavy steel doors, ornately engraved with two figures that dueled across their surface. An Agni Kai.

"Wait here," the commander instructed as he entered the arena, the door slamming shut behind him. Inside, Zuko stood by Azula and drew his blades as the door opened. The commander entered, and crossed the arena. "They are here, m'lady."

"Excellent," she said. "How many have returned?"

"Five, your highness," he replied.

"Send them in," Azula smirked. The commander bowed, and turned, crossing to the ornate doors once again. They opened with a screech and the commander gestured them in. The group entered, single file and surrounded by a dozen guards. "You are dismissed," she said with annoyance at the guards. The commander once again bowed, and the rest filed out.

"Mai!" Zuko said with an unexpected gasp.

"Zuko?!" Toph exclaimed.

"It would figure you'd be here," Sokka spat. "So now you're protecting her?" Zuko didn't answer. "I'm sorry that I ever trusted you! You're a backstabbing traitor, Zuko. Aang was wrong to ever give you a chance!"

"You hear that, Zuko?" Azula said, facing her brother. "He calls _you_ the traitor."

"You turned your back on me," Zuko replied with Azula's encouragement. "You left me in that prison to rot! You didn't give a damn what happened to me – none of you!"

"Because you let Aang die!" Sokka shouted. "You sat there and watched, knowing what _she_ was doing. Why the hell would we care what happened to you?!" Zuko gritted his teeth and Azula stepped forward.

"Enough talk, Zuko," Azula said softly. "Why don't you show them what the Fire Nation does with traitors like them?" She didn't have to wait. Zuko charged, and she charged beside him. Blue flames sped through the air passed him, the heat fueling his attack, and the group scattered like roaches. Sokka drew his boomerang and whipped it into action before unsheathing his sword. Zuko's blade clashed into the boomerang, deflecting it and it spiraled to the ground nearby with a clatter. A fire-whip shot past him, Suki just barely dodging the attack as it shot passed and singed metal. Mai sprung into the air, flinging her needle-like knives into the action. Azula dodged one, and another sliced into Zuko's bicep with an almost silent hiss. He winced, but the blow didn't slow him.

A blue blaze blasted into the fight, the fire barely vaporizing before it reached where Sokka stood. Steam hissed upward where the water had made contact, and Katara bent the vapor. She let a whip fly, the water slicing through the air and knocking Zuko back to the ground. He stood quickly, the array of knives darting towards him barely missing as he skidded sideways. From his right, Suki approached rapidly, her signature round-house kick hitting its mark. Zuko stood once more, now struggling to keep up his defense against the group. Seeing his chance, Sokka charged. Blue embers shot past, a brief scent of smoke crossing him before Azula intercepted. His weapon flung across the room with a metal clang. She smirked and threw a hard kick to his stomach, and he flew backwards passed Katara.

"Toph, why aren't you helping?!" Sokka yelled over the noise of the battle as he stood. He ducked as another shot of blue streaked overhead.

"Well, for one thing, there's no earth, and I've never bent metal this thick before," she said, pulling her hands up from the bent floor tile. "For another, I'm not fighting him."

"What?!" Sokka exclaimed. "Toph, I know you want to trust him, but he attacked us _and_ he's helping her! We need your help!" Before she could protest he raced back into battle dodging Mai's knives to reach his sword. Zuko attempted to knock Sokka backwards, but Suki jumped in front of the blow, allowing Sokka time. Katara snuck in with a rain of ice shards; frozen needles shot silently through the air, falling downwards over him. Amber eyes widened, and he knew the attack wouldn't miss. Zuko raised his swords to protect his face from the attack as they sliced through cloth and flesh. Taking advantage of the situation, Suki knocked his legs from beneath him. Zuko fell to the cold metal with a thud, the wind catching in his throat. Cool water soaked through tattered clothing and clung to brown locks already drenched with beads of sweat. Another group of daggers flew downward, and Zuko rolled out of the way, narrowly escaping. On shaky limbs, he tried to stand, panting painfully.

"She's getting away!" Toph exclaimed loudly over the battle. The group looked over, and the heavy metal door slammed shut. They all hesitated. Zuko stood closest to the doors, though the group was closing in. She had abandoned him. Left him behind – for dead. He finally understood: her sincerity, her concern – it had all been an act. A sham meant to manipulate him into whatever she wanted.

And he had fallen for it.

The flames burst in front of him, a wall separating himself from the others. Fists clenched, and knuckles whitened around the hilt of his uncle's swords. Heat rippled his vision and crawled across his skin. His grip trembled and he closed his eyes tight. The heavy perfume of singed metal and smoke filled his senses, the heat dancing across his flesh.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted over the crackling roar of the fire. A stream of water attempted to vaporize the flames, hissing as it touched the embers. A tear slip down his cheek, cool against his fire-heated skin. None of it mattered any more. He was a failure. He _always_ failed. Azula had been right – and he'd been a fool to trust her! Azula _always_ lied – he'd known that since his childhood! Always!

"Zuko!" Toph yelled. Eyes darted open and the blaze died down. Black smoke drifted upward from the embers in plumes that stung his eyes. He gazed into his flames, and they billowed back and forth.

Breathe in…breathe out…

Hesitantly, he took a step back, his eyes lifting to the group before him. They stood motionless on the other side, faces illuminated with a warm glow from the dying fire. Before they could react further, he turned on his heel, bolting from the arena.

He was going to take her out.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: **Alright! The anticipated update has arrived! Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"Azula!" he shouted. She came to a halt in the middle of the courtyard. Blossoming fire flowers danced in the breeze that drifted past, the fresh fragrant settling in the air around them as it died away. Silence fell over them, and metal hissed as Zuko drew Iroh's swords once more. She turned to face him, a calm smirk crossing her lips.

"You caught me," she said. A fire burned in his amber eyes, and she tilted her head with playful curiosity. "So now what, Zuko? Are you going to futilely attempt to defeat me, or ask your friends to do it for you?" Zuko didn't respond, just waited for her to make her move. "Fighting you will be a waste of time Zuko – it's too easy. You know you can't defeat me." He bent low into a battle stance, lips pressed tightly together and eyes intently focused. "Fine, have it your way."

Swiftly, she shot a blast of fire his way, and he easily deflected. Blue embers shot skyward as they hit his blade. She steadily approached, fire spurting from her outstretched arm with every step. Finally, she was close enough, and Zuko made a quick dash to the left. Surprised, she backed up, turning sharply on her heel, and he struck. His shin hit her knees, and they buckled beneath her, sending her to the dust-coated cobblestones. With excellent reflexes, she jumped to her feet. Not expecting such a swift recovery, Zuko didn't have the time to defend against the quick blue blaze that shot past him. Skin blistered painfully in its wake, and he stumbled backwards.

Fire blossomed from her fist, a plume that spiraled wildly towards him. He raised the broadswords, muscles straining to deflect the attack. She attacked low, blue embers spilling forward. Zuko yelped as they nipped his ankles, jumping back from the attack.

"I have to ask, Zuko," Azula jested. "Why is it that you haven't been bending? Don't tell me you've lost your drive to bend." She approached Zuko, and he stepped away to keep the distance between them. A torch formed in her palm, the dangerous heat gleaming against her eye. A smirk curled across her lips. "How pathetic."

"It doesn't matter, Azula," he said, now standing his ground. "I won't forgive you for what you've done."

"And what exactly would that be, Zuko?" Azula asked smartly, continuing her approach. "How I convinced you that it was _your_ fault that the Avatar was dead? That you had betrayed those petty friends of yours? Or how I convinced you that they had in fact betrayed _you_?"

"You used me, Azula," Zuko spat.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she mocked. He took a step back as she continued, now closing the gap between them. "Did I hurt your feelings, ZuZu? Are you going to go crying to your friends, now?" She laughed manically, blasting the fire towards him. Instinctively, he dodged right, taking a few steps backward as he regained his balance. The embers spread across the flowerbed, the fire flowers blackened and crumbled beneath the flames. Smoke spat upward, heavy and thick in the humid air. "You're right, Zuko. I _did_ use you. And it was easy, really. All I had to do was say a few nice words and smile the right way." Zuko felt his back press against the cool brick of the courtyard wall, smoke still rising to his left. He clenched his teeth, and his grip tightened around the dragon-shaped hilt.

"Shut up, Azula," he yelled. His chest tightened and burned with fury, the fire inside him beginning to rage as strongly as the swelling flames that had begun to inch closer. Azula ignored his threat.

"I honestly wasn't expecting you to fall for it as easily as you did. You're more of a fool than I thought." She smirked, and continued. "All your life, you've been nothing but a failure. A useless failure, Zuko. To our father, to your country, even to your so-called friends. You are pathetic!"

Suddenly blue sparks erupted around him; Zuko felt a sharp pain cut through him and his eyes closed tight. Azula stood dumbfounded before him, mouth ajar and wide-eyed. Lightning spat from his body, leaving small paths of fire as they cut through the grass and dirt. She took a step back, hesitant and dazed by what was happening. A scream echoed in Zuko's ears, hoarse and pained as it escaped his lips. A bolt dashed forward, the high-pitched hum cutting through the air as it sliced clean through red-and-gold embroidered fabric and the pale flesh beneath.

*~*0*~*0*~*0*~*

"This way!" Toph yelled, directing the group to the nearby stairway.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked urgently.

"No, but I can hear them – it sounds like it's coming from this way," she replied running upward, and cutting a sharp left. "They're battling."

"You mean Zuko's _fighting _Azula?" Sokka exclaimed with surprise.

"Has he lost his mind?" Suki added.

"Apparently so," Mai answered. They cut back around to the right and then left to a long corridor. At the end, a stone stairwell to the left ascended towards the ceiling, going past their view.

"It's a dead end!" Sokka yelled over the pounding footsteps that echoed through the corridor.

"No, it's not!" Toph yelled. "We're close!" Not hesitating, the group bounded up the stairs, bursting through the door at the top. The bright mid-day sun flooded their eyes, and the group hesitated as they surveyed the area.

"They're down there!" Suki said, pointing to the scene across the courtyard. From above, they saw the smoke that drifted up from the flames that had spread across the flower bed. Zuko had backed against the wall, and Azula approached him, closing the distance. She spoke, but the words were lost in the thick summer air.

"We have to help him!" Katara said.

"But how?"Suki replied.

"This way," Mai said, walking down the path. Raised sides protected against accidental falls on either side. They followed, and at the corner stood a round gazebo look out. "The next one has another staircase," she said as she continued. Suddenly, a flash of bright blue filled the courtyard. Static danced through the air, shooting upwards into the sky.

"What's happening?!" Toph yelled. The humming screech suddenly mixed with a hoarse scream, lightning erupting from Zuko's body.

Azula took a hesitant step backwards, deadly streaks cutting closer. A bolt dashed forward and collided with her body. It shook, convulsing with the impact as it sliced clean through. And as quickly as it started, the flash was gone. Azula felt to the sweet summer grass, crimson seeping through the delicately crafted cloth and onto green blades that danced in the shuddering air. Zuko slid down the wall, still warm from his attack. Muscles ached and his insides screamed; breaths came short and sporadic, hard to catch.

"Zuko!" Weakly, he turned as the group rushed over to him. Katara knelt beside him, instinctively pulling her canteen. Mai knelt at his other side, pale hands warm against his shoulders. His body felt cold and distant. A trickle of blood leaked from the corner of his lips, and eyelids drooped.

"That was amazing!" Sokka exclaimed. "I didn't know you could bend _lightning_!"

"It certainly did the trick," Suki said as her fingers slid across Azula's neck, searching for any sign of life.

"She's dead," Toph said bluntly, focusing on Zuko. "And Zuko…"

"-Will be fine," Katara finished, attempting to heal his wounds. The water was warm against his abdomen, and Zuko tried to focus on her eyes – a deep blue, like water. Focused, intent. The bead of sweat that ran down her forehead.

"You're sure?" Mai asked with a light urgency lingering in her words.

"No," Toph replied. She shook her head slowly, and a tear slid down her cheek. "You're lying, Katara…"

"I…I don't know," she said. "He's bleeding internally – and bad. I'm not sure… I'm going to do what I can."

"He's slipping away," Toph replied. The words were muffled, barely audible over the trembling grass and crackling of the nearby flames that had begun to die. Blue swam with tears, blurring in and out of focus. His weak gaze drifted away from those eyes. Blue. Sky blue. Painted with white. Swirls of black that mingled with the summer clouds. The brief scent of smoke and summer fire flowers that blossomed nearby. Thick humid air hung in his chest, heavy and weak. Eyelids became hard to keep open against the sunlight and he shuddered silently.

And he did what his uncle taught him to do long ago.

Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…


	10. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Huge apologies in the delay. But alas, the long-awaited epilogue. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

The war ended several months after Fire Lord Azula fell. Like the Order of the Lotus, the other allies of the Avatar had joined the fight at the North Pole. With the waterbending strategies Master Paku had formed, the Northern Water Tribe had been managing to keep the fleet at bay during daylight, so that the ships couldn't land and attack full-force. It was only after the others had arrived that the battle left the stalemate. Teo's father had designed some _real_ bombs – not just sludge and stink – that caused substantial damage. Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph had been the ones to face Ozai; they were less merciful than Aang had wanted to be.

Upon his demise, the troops surrendered, and the war was finally over.

It had been a year since then.

Now, fragrant cherry blossoms bloomed on the Isle of the Lotus. They always bloomed this time of year. The remote island remained populated by the friends – the family – that they had gained through this journey. Katara and Sokka had decided to stay, though most of the other members of the Southern Water Tribe had returned home. The Kyoshi Warriors had mostly taken their leave as well, though Suki had decided to stay behind with Sokka. Ty Lee had gone with them, deciding to renounce her life prior to betraying Azula. Mai had moved back to the Fire Nation with her family so that she could help her father run the nation as Zuko would have. Haru and his father returned to their village as well, grateful to be going home to a free village, and elders of the Order of the White Lotus had returned to their homelands. Most of the Freedom Fighters had decided to stay behind, not really having another home to go to. Several families of refugees, who had likely fled from Ba Sing Se when the city fell, had made a home on the island, too.

Toph had a home to go, but no desire to return. True, she had been back to see her parents since…things had settled. But they still didn't get it. A breath drew in, heavy with a floral perfume. She was still just a helpless child to them. Despite that she had helped finally bring down the Fire Nation. A sigh escaped into the cool summer breeze as Toph crossed the stone path and headed up the hill. She had come to live with _her_ family – the one that really did understand her, and accept her. In front of her, the stone path ended and the trees opened up into a grassy field. The leaves whispered nearby in the soft breeze, and a distant gull cried near the coast. A petal fluttered across her cheek in the wind, and overgrown bangs tickled her nose. Bare feet stepped into the grass, still cool and fresh with morning dew. A little ways away from her, a large stone rested in the waving blades, and Toph knelt before it. Ashen fingers felt across the words she had engraved into the stone:

**祖閣**: "**玉不琢不成****器****.**"

Zuko: "Jade must be chiseled before it can be considered a gem." It was an old proverb, something his uncle might have said once. A heavy breath drew inward, and she smiled softly to herself. Exhaling slowly, she allowed her hand to fall from the stone and tangle into the blades of grass. If only she had done more when she followed him to his boat on that warm afternoon. It didn't seem like a year had passed since those last words had been exchanged, and yet the year had come and gone. Toph felt a trickle down her cheek, and quickly wiped the teardrop away. She stood.

Her cheeks felt warm with the morning sun, the chilly breeze only faintly lingering. For the first time in her life, Toph wished she could see. See the sun rising over the tree line, painting the sky warm pastels. See the gold-lined clouds that glowed with the sunlight. See how eyes glimmered in that light. Eyes closed against the imagined scene, and Toph let the warm beams dance across her face. Nearby, a bird sung from a tree branch, and a cricket let out a soft chirp. The fragrance of sweet cherry blossoms and sea salt swept past, and the leaves rustled quietly. A silence surrounded her, and Toph let her breath escape with the fading breeze.

Breathe in…breathe out…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay, I know - not the ending most were hoping for...but I'm a bittersweet ending kind of person. I am considering writing an alternate since I had so many "don't kill Zuko" reviews, but I haven't decided yet. Thanks for the reviews, and especially to my loyal read/reviewers. I hope you've enjoyed the read!


	11. Alternate Epilogue

**Author's Note: **While this is normally something I wouldn't really do, I had several requests to not kill Zuko, which I in fact did. Due to requests, I decided to write an alternate Epilogue for my readers. I will be honest, I don't really like the ending where he lives. I think it's a bit more meaningful and appropriate for his death. However, I did decided to indulge my readers.

I hope you like the way the alternate ending turned out. Enjoy the bonus chapter, and don't forget to leave me a review to let me know which ending you like better. [On a side note, my personal favorite is the original epilogue. Something about it captures more than the alternate. Personal opinion, though!]

**Alternate Epilogue**

The war ended several months after Fire Lord Azula fell. Like the Order of the Lotus, the other allies of the Avatar had joined the fight at the North Pole. With the waterbending strategies Master Paku had formed, the Northern Water Tribe had been managing to keep the fleet at bay during daylight, so that the ships couldn't land and attack full-force. It was only after the others had arrived that the battle left the stalemate. Teo's father had designed some _real_ bombs – not just sludge and stink – that caused substantial damage. Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph had been the ones to face Ozai; they were less merciful than Aang had wanted to be.

Upon his demise, the troops surrendered, and the war was finally over.

It had been a year since then.

Now, fragrant cherry blossoms bloomed on the Isle of the Lotus. They always bloomed this time of year. The remote island remained populated by the friends – the family – that they had gained through this journey. Katara and Sokka had decided to stay, though most of the other members of the Southern Water Tribe had returned home. They'd left for a while to visit their grandmother, but only a month later returned. After all, Katara and Sokka had found their own family in their friends.

Many had decided to stay on the Isle of White Lotus. Jet and his Freedom Fighters had stayed behind, along with families and refugees with no home to return to. Haru and his father returned to their village, grateful to be going home to a free village, and Teo had returned to the Air Temple with his Father. The elders of the Order of the White Lotus had returned to their homelands, too. After all, they would be the ones to begin rebuilding the fallen cities. The Kyoshi Warriors had decided to return to their island, too, though Suki had decided to stay behind with Sokka. Ty Lee had gone with them, deciding to renounce her life prior to betraying Azula. Despite her history, the girls seemed pleased that she had been passed leadership. As for Mai, well…she _supposed_ she would return…one day.

Toph had a home to go, but no desire to return. True, she had been back to see her parents since…things had settled. But they still didn't get it. A breath drew in, heavy with a floral perfume. She was still just a helpless child to them. Despite that she had helped finally bring down the Fire Nation. A sigh escaped into the cool summer breeze as Toph crossed the stone path and headed up the hill. She had come to live with _her_ family – the one that really did understand her, and accept her.

Quietly, she sat beneath the shade of the cherry blossom tree. The wind brushed her cheek, the fragrant breeze tickling her nose as it wafted passed. Fingers dug into the grass anxiously, twisting silky blades as she pulled them from the ground. Nearby, dirt shuffled, and she smile to herself as she felt him approaching. It wasn't unlike him to follow her up here; after all, she thought of him like the older brother she never had.

"It's a beautiful day," he said, eyes gazing over the landscape. Tall strands of grass danced in the breeze like the waves of the sea that rushed over pale sand at the base of the hill. She smiled to herself, closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath of sea salt. He sat beside her, dirt shifting and rocks scraping as he eased himself down. He winced, hissing quietly to himself, and Toph frowned.

"It's still bothering you, isn't it?" she asked as he settled. She could feel his eyes studying her and could tell he was contemplating his answer; but he'd learned better than to try to lie to her.

"…I have my bad days," he replied distantly, placing a hand over his chest. But the truth was, the bad days had become much fewer. He should have died. The injuries he had sustained…it was nothing short of a miracle.

"Have you told Katara?" she queried nosily, knowing well that even she wouldn't tell Katara if she were in the other's position. "…I can't blame you," she replied when there was no answer.

"It's gotten better," he protested, wincing again as the pain settled over him.

"But…it's still hurting, isn't it?" she argued quietly.

"…There's only so much healing powers can do," he replied quietly.

"Yeah, it saved Aang when he was almost dead," she mumbled. They both fell silent at the mention of the fallen Avatar – the last airbender. Quietly, she wondered if the next Avatar had been found, or if the cycle would be broken now that the airbenders had died off.

"…I'll be going home soon," he changed the subject. An ache stabbed at her heart, and she blinked back the stinging tears that bit at her eyes.

"…So you're leaving?" she asked grumpily, and he chuckled.

"Not really," he said. Her brows furrowed as she listened to his heartbeat and the words that fell lazily onto the passing breeze. "I have to rebuild the Fire Nation…we've…we've fallen so far…"

"_Have_ to, or _ want_ to?"

"…Want to," he confirmed. "My ancestors are the ones that brought on the war, and the misery its caused. I…I want to be the one to fix it. All of the mistakes my family made…all the mistakes I made…I don't want them to be in vein."

"…Your Uncle would be proud," she said quietly and eyes studied her silently. Toph felt a trickle down her cheek, and quickly wiped the teardrop away. She smiled, standing from the shade and stepped into the sunlight. Her cheeks felt warm with the morning sun, the chilly breeze only faintly lingering. For the first time in her life, Toph wished she could see. See the sun rising over the tree line, painting the sky warm pastels. See the gold-lined clouds that glowed with the sunlight. See how eyes glimmered in that light. …And his face, smiling back at her – eyes bright with the radiant new dawn, only obscured by chocolate locks as they caught the breeze.

"Just don't be a stranger, Zuko," she added as she walked toward the beach. Eyes lingered over her, amber studying the mature youth as she walked down the hill. He leaned against the tree, running a rough hand through dark locks as wind swept over him.

He closed his eyes; she was right…he probably would be. A dull pain echoed against his ribcage, and he winced; for a moment, he wondered if it was the remnants of his injuries or just painful memories. Zuko inhaled; the fragrance of sweet cherry blossoms and sea salt swept past, and the leaves rustled quietly. A silence surrounded him, and Zuko let his breath escape with the fading breeze.

Breathe in…breathe out…


End file.
